The Lullaby
by nuke-grrl
Summary: AU Three years after the disaster that killed thousands in Kobe, Kamiya Kaoru finds herself dealing with her forgotten past once again. A promise. A heart that remembered. Will the bonds of love be stronger than bonds of loyalty? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Prologue:   
Friday, 1:30 PM, Oakland, CA**

//Why do you watch him every night?//  
I don't know.

//You don't know? Or rather you don't want to say?//  
I told you I don't know.

//You are fascinated by this man's aura, aren't you? The one known as Battousai, the strongest of all the vampire hunters our kind has ever seen.//  
I am aware of what he is. I have heard of him before.

//Then why do you linger in the city?//

The question hung in the air as laughter rang melodiously in the shadows. A scowl appeared on the young woman's face as she stepped out of the alley. She paused in the corner as she watched him get into his car four blocks away. Even at this distance, the scent of fresh blood filled her nostrils and her body longed for a fresh kill. It had almost been a month since she had last fed on a human and the strains on her control are beginning to waver. Her hand shook slightly as she touched the stone foundation for support. _I must feed tonight before the morning and the bars will be closing soon._ With that thought, she weaved her way towards Broadway and 19th Street to hunt for her dinner. 

Himura Battousai got into his car and adjusted his rearview mirror. Strange, he had thought that he had seen someone standing underneath the streetlight just a few blocks away. Now that he had gotten inside his vehicle, he could not see the figure anymore. Instinct told him that someone had been watching him and he decided to circle around to prove his theory. He turned on 8th Street and went up Franklin Street before turning left on 14th Street and on Broadway. Parking his car underneath a streetlamp, he grabbed his sword from the passenger seat and stepped out to investigate.

//Is he looking for me?//

He walked down the darkened alley with his sword firmly in his grip. He looked over every inch of the street and found nothing. No clues to reveal the identity of the person that had been watching him and he felt frustrated. He had been tracking a group of vampires that had been responsible for slaughtering entire families in Kobe, reducing its population by the thousands. There was too much evidence to believe that these were murders committed by normal human beings. It had been too brutal, too obvious and the only conclusion was that it had been caused by supernatural beings. Since his experience in the previous wars have made his name legendary, he had been hired to track the culprits and kill those responsible for the massacre. His search had led him around the world and was always a step or two behind.

_F**k_. He cursed mentally as his theory had proven false. So much for instinct, he shrugged his shoulders as he turned towards the stone building. He leaned his forehead against the post and cursed again, this time loudly. _F**k!_ He closed his eyes momentarily and opened his eyes once again. Something on the ground caught his eye and he lifted his head to get a better view. Frowning, he walked towards it and picked it up off the ground. It was a cigarette butt. It had been ground out but there were traces of lipstick around it. His frown turned into a smile as he realized what he was holding. Finally, he had found a lead. Excitedly, he dropped the cigarette butt in a plastic bag to send to the lab for examination. He folded and deposited it inside his shirt pocket before turning away to leave. Still, something bothered him about the cigarette butt.

_Why did it smell like jasmine?_

She had found herself dinner and made her way back to the apartments to rest. Finding the vampire bar, Ecstasy, was easy enough. She had been there earlier in the week, looking for information. Of course, it was in the ritzy part of Oakland and the locals that inhabit the bar were high-class patrons that were bored with their perfect lives. They offered themselves as food for the vampire population to feel the intensity and ecstasy that comes with the vampire's kiss. She even found a willing victim tonight in another woman. Her name was Kotori, a pretty young socialite with dark blonde hair and green eyes. She had seen this woman a few days before when she first came into the city and visited the bar. Funny, she seemed much older under the dim lights of Ecstasy but without it, she seemed much younger. The woman shuddered momentarily as she thought of how easily this human could get addicted to the kiss.

//When will I see you again?//  
I don't know.

//Will you come back tomorrow?//  
Perhaps.

//What do I do now?//  
Go home. Rest for a few days.

_It is not of my concern_, she thought as she closed the door to her temporary quarters. _Another human lost in the addiction to the kiss. What do I care about them?_

Feeding on a human had made her strength return gradually. As soon as she rested for the evening, she will be in full strength tomorrow and it would be easier to keep the hunger at bay. _Sleep,_ she mused, _used to be filled with dreams of the future. Lately, those dreams have turned into memories of regrets that cannot be changed._ She sighed as she ran a brush through her long black hair. It reached past her shoulder blades and fell on her back. The evening ritual soothed her nerves and she began to feel herself relax.

Lazily, her thoughts wandered to the vampire hunter she had spied last night. She had seen him before and would have liked to take a closer look. If only she had not felt the urge to feed, she would have enjoyed meeting him. She had heard stories of a red-haired vampire hunter that seemed to possess incredible skills and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. As far as she can recall, they have never been in the same city before until now. Perhaps he was hunting her. A shiver passed through her bones as she reveled in the delicious thought. An encounter with Battousai would certainly be interesting.

_I wonder what would it be like to touch his red hair._

That thought was immediately repressed as the memory of the laughter that followed rang clear in her ears. _Ah, so you do linger because of him_. Sighing once again, she crept underneath the covers and promptly fell asleep. As the last vestiges of conscious thought faded, she thought she had heard someone call her name.

_Kaoru._

I just wasted my entire night, Himura Battousai thought as he drove off towards his hotel, The Claremont. He had followed a tip from his usual informant that there had been increased vampire activity around the Broadway strip. He had been staking out the area, rotating between the bars that lined the street. Each time, there had been no activity that gave clues to the vampire's whereabouts. If he had not been briefed before coming into the country, he would think that Oakland was just another sister city, suffering under the shadow of her flashier sibling named San Francisco. As he drove in the rented vehicle, he looked up to the sky and noticed the coming of dawn. In a few hours, he would be able to see the sky glistening in its wakefulness as the sun slowly moved in to greet a brand new day.

Upon reaching his hotel room, he took off his shoes and padded softly around the room, taking the time to put things away. The coat had been slung on the back of the desk chair while the rest of his things were deposited on the bedside table. Finally, he had unhooked his sword and rested it against the table. As if in afterthought, he fished out the piece he had gathered from the evening's jaunt and began to study it carefully. From what he can discern from the outside, it looked nothing more than a normal clove cigarette. _Djarum_, he said softly as he held the plastic bag close. But he knew that there was more to it than what appears on the surface. The faint lipstick trace and the overwhelming jasmine scent in the alleyway were clues that would lead him to find what he was looking for. He had never encountered trace scents before in his dealings with other vampires. Sure, they took part in the vices of the human world but having a distinct smell was not a common occurrence. He shook his head as if to dismiss those thoughts and set the piece on table. Turning off his bedside lamp, he swung his legs up on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

-End of Prologue-

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's Notes: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki-sama, Shueisha, JUMP Comics, Sony, ADV etc. Definitely not owned by me. Have fun reading this


	2. Come to the Cabaret

**Chapter One: Come to the … Cabaret**

**Saturday, 6:30 PM**

**Oakland, CA**

//Shall we go out tonight?//

Oh yes, let's.  It would be a refreshing change from this dreary place.

//Are you beginning to tire of Oakland, my love?//

Not in the least bit.

//But something troubles you?//

I sense danger approaching my daughter and I would like to see her.

//As you wish, my love.  As you wish.//

With her left arm covering her eyes, she rolled over on her bed and hurled the alarm clock to the other side of the room.  It bounced against the wall and made a satisfying crash on the marble floor.  A smile fell on her lips as she snuggled deeper into her covers, trying to recapture the warmth that she had experienced while in her dream.  _Stupid alarm_, she thought as she yawned and turned her head towards the window.  Night was slow in coming as the light behind the window shades came to darken.  _It's too early_.  Grumbling to herself, she focused on the ceiling and let her senses wander around the building.  //A little girl watching Japanese animation in the apartment two doors from her right.// I wonder which anime is she watching?  Maybe if I listened hard enough, I could hear it too.  //An elderly couple having dinner in the apartment above her.// Ah, love that endures.  I have to skip that apartment in the future.

She had let her mind wander free and idly caught snippets of conversations.  Nothing particularly interesting or of value, she had let her senses move on to the next.  Soon, she let her mind center and returned her to the apartment.  Opening her eyes, she slipped out of bed and padded softly to the bathroom.  Her mind slowly filtered the activities that she had set out for herself that night.  Taking her toothbrush in hand, she began to brush her teeth as she made a mental checklist of things to do.

_Stop by the café._

_See Sherman before eight-thirty._

_The Cabaret Club._

_Ah, the Club.  Of course, that's what it was._

She frowned slightly as she walked back to her room and rummaged through her closet, flipping through her clothes.  

Black

Black

Black

Black

Red

Red

Red

Black

Black

WHITE!

She pulled out the dress from her closet and eyed it critically.  The dress featured an empire waist that would compliment her figure.  The embroidered jasmine flowers on the hem of the dress as well as the corset-like backing finished it off perfectly.  She smiled as she laid the dress on the bed along with the matching purse and shoes.  Taking her toothbrush out of her mouth, her grin turned into a frown as she remembered her purpose for dressing up anyway.  She went to the bathroom to finish rinsing her mouth when she happened to glance in the mirror. Nothing.  No reflection staring back at her.  "You would think that after a few years of not seeing yourself, you would stop checking for your reflection," she scolded herself as she spit into the sink.  By now, her hands moved automatically to style her long black hair.  I have to find him soon, she thought distractedly as she stepped into her dress.  Even without the mirror's reflection, she knew that she looked positively tempting.  Neither vampire nor human would be able to resist her tonight.  _This dress is perfect._

Grabbing her purse and keys, she left her apartment and stepped out into the night.

_Why am I here again?_

Battousai wondered for the fifth time in the last hour exactly why he had returned to this particular bar for the last night of his stay.  He had already driven to another part of Oakland when he changed his mind and drove to this area.  Parking his car had not been a problem and he walked into the ritzy bar-cum-night club without giving his surroundings a second thought.  Two drinks later, he is still wondering what he was doing in here.

He had already spotted a few vampires in the crowd – flashy and loud – they were hard to miss.  Yet, they didn't seem like the type that would know anything about the particular vampire he was looking for.  So he waited at his table, nursing his drink and watching the people that pass through the doors of the club.  Every single one appeared to be a vampire and the ones that weren't looked like they wanted to be one.

_Why would they want to be a vampire? Why would anyone choose to be one?_

A voice interrupted his thoughts, momentarily startling him. _Some did not choose this life.  They simply fell into it.  _A loud snort came from Battousai's lips as the softly spoken words reached his mind.  _Right_, he thought sarcastically but his emotions were held in check and he smirked in response to the unseen.  "They should have chosen death instead of this," Battousai let his eyes roam around the room.  "This abomination."  Silence followed his reply and somewhat satisfied, he went back to his drink.

Suddenly, he felt uneasy as if someone was staring at him and thinking ill thoughts about him.  Another smirk fell on his lips as he casually looked around the room.  _It could be any one of these folks. _His gaze stopped as he came across eyes that hinted at sapphires as if they were on fire.  For a moment, he felt his breath catch and his eyes narrowed as the woman winked at him playfully.

Taken aback, his eyes blinked disbelievingly and when he opened them, the woman was gone.  

_Or was she ever really there_, he wondered.  Frowning, he searched the room to see if he could find her again but was disappointed when he came up empty.  Was it his imagination?  The woman looked so much like someone he knew a long time ago.  The corners of his mouth crinkled to a smile as he remembered how she smiled and laughed.  Her infectious laughter lit the rest of the world as they smiled along with her.  They had been close.  She was someone he could have possibly loved at one point in his life.  _Love_, he smirked once again.  Never again will that emotion rear its ugly head.  Besides, she was living in London, at least that was the last thing he had heard before he deliberately lost touch with her.  "London is so cold, Kenshin," one of her letters read.  "I wish you were here," he remembered her words from her last letter.  Those were the words that prompted him to sever all connections with her.  She had gotten too attached to him.  The girl had become a woman in front of him and he had been too weak to resist her.  She was too close and it was too soon, he reasoned with himself.  _Coward_, his inner voice cried accusingly.  It was his own cowardice prevented him from living the rest of his life with this angel.  _Kaoru_, he breathed softly as he downed the drink that the waiter had just set for him. 

Kaoru turned around as she heard a soft voice call out to her once again.  She quickly hid after winking at Battousai, knowing that he would be frustrated by his futile search.  Somehow, teasing him, tempting him this way felt familiar to her.  She sought refuge behind a tall pillar and peeked mischievously as Battousai scanned the room once more.  His eyes seemed to roam over all the occupants of the room with such intensity that it gave her goosebumps.

Are you having fun, Kaoru-chan?

That voice, Kaoru's head turned toward the source.  She straightened up and cocked her head to the side with a smile.  "Such a great honor, Tokio-sempai." She nodded her head slightly in her direction.  The elder Ventrue studied her daughter closely.  She had fallen out of touch with Kaoru because it was forbidden to play favorites among her children.  But she did keep herself informed of Kaoru's every move and even secretly intervened once or twice.  Tokio felt no need to make her daughter aware of these moments.  It suited her just fine.

Another elder came to join their little reunion.  "Tanuki-chan," the deep male voice of her sire's consort, Saitou Hajime, chimed in.  Instantly, Kaoru felt herself bristle at the nickname and almost lost her temper had it not been for his next words that caught her ears.  "You look good."

Surprised, Kaoru just nodded mutely as she stared from Tokio to Saitou.  The elder vampire smiled at her daughter and patted her shoulder.  "I just wanted to see how you were doing," a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.  "You hardly visit," there was a hint of reprimand in her words but the smile widened instantly.

Kaoru turned around to see what she was smiling at.  Intense amber eyes seemed to be staring intently at Kaoru and she whispered his name. "Battousai."

"Yes.  Delicious, isn't he?" Tokio's voice added.

"I haven't fed on a human in a month," the dry tone of Saitou chimed in.

Kaoru's eyes whipped around to face Saitou's smirk.  She glared at him before glancing at Tokio and her eyes clouded with emotion.  Like a child, her emotions came to the surface with little provocation.  "You're not – going to – harm him," Kaoru asked in a small voice.  "Are you?"  Her eyes turned up hopefully at Tokio and the vampire pursed a smile.

"Stop by the flat tomorrow night for a little chat?" Tokio patted her arm reassuringly.  "Have a good evening, Kaoru-chan."  Nodding an agreement, the elder couple moved away from Kaoru and slipped back into the darkness of the room.  Kaoru watched as they faded back into the crowd and strained to see the path they took to escape the room.  She sighed to herself and wondered what her sire wanted of her, hence, the necessity for _the talk._ Still, the prickly feeling of being watched remained and she sensed the attentions of one highly alert vampire hunter.

Kaoru had to admire the courage, or arrogance, that he possessed to sit in a roomful of bloodthirsty vampires without showing the least bit of concern for his well-being.  _Well, the night is still young_, Kaoru mused.  She grinned at the situation and decided to have a little fun with Battousai.  Slyly, she stole a glance over her shoulder and winked at him again before walking deeper into the crowd.

Battousai's eyes never left the woman as she made her way through the crowd as he stood.  The white dress that clung to her body seemed like a beacon in the sea of dark colors and he followed it without thought.  His mind did not allow him to think about what he was doing.  Or how foolish his actions were.  All he knew at that moment was that he needed to catch up to this creature before he lost sight of her again.  He saw her slip through the kitchen and he followed steadily.  Every time he turned a corner, it would seem like he would catch sight of her dark hair and dress.  Each time, he was a moment behind.  Finally, the doors opened to reveal the dark and deserted back alley.  Its appearance seemed to be in complete contrast to the atmosphere he had just left.  His eyes quickly scanned his immediate surroundings but found it empty of inhabitants, living or otherwise.  Disappointed, he looked at his watch and noted the time.

**10:07 PM**

As he turned around to return to the club, he felt a presence standing beside him.  Turning swiftly, he pushed his sword out of its sheath with the click of his thumb as he moved to defend himself.  But it would seem that the presence was faster and his body accelerated.  Surprisingly, the scent of jasmines intensified as he felt soft lips cover his.  Instinctively, his eyes closed at the familiar feeling the kiss evoked.  He was surprised by his initial response but pushed past it as the kiss awakened sensations long since forgotten.

He had pulled the body tighter towards his own as the kiss deepened.  For what seemed like an eternity, the kiss lingered.  His senses swam back to consciousness and he slowly opened his eyes.  First thing he noticed was the hair, it had tumbled messily down the back and some of it had fallen forward to frame her face.  His gaze traveled to her neck towards her shoulder.  One of the straps the white dress was draped over a pale shoulder, tempting him with a very promising view of something else.

When he finally focused on her face, his breath caught in his throat as he recognized her.  "Kaoru?"

**-End of Chapter One-**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Author's Notes: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki-sama, Shueisha, JUMP Comics, Sony, ADV etc. Definitely not owned by me.  Have fun reading this chapter because I had so much fun writing it.


	3. Answers or Questions?

**Chapter Two: Answers or Questions**

"Kaoru?  Is that you?"

Battousai's tone changed from clouded with passion to disbelief as he focused on the dark blue eyes of the woman in front of him.  The same sweet smell of jasmines enveloped him as his mind tried to make sense of the situation.  _It must be a trap_, his senses coming to full attention, whispered.  Her supple body shivered with anticipation under his sensitive fingers and Battousai had difficulty in controlling the blood pounding in his brain.  His mind tried desperately to reconcile the image of the Kaoru he remembered and the woman in front of him that seemed to tempt his very soul. The woman he remembered did not dress provocatively.  She certainly didn't act wantonly as this creature had earlier.  No, this is not his sweet, angelic Kaoru.  But who was she then?

Her name, whispered softly in her ear, caught Kaoru's passion-fogged mind.  The way the voice had softened transported her back to another time and place.  His voice, so familiar in its timbre, stirred memories long forgotten inside of her.  The more she spent time in his presence, the more intense the images came to mind until it felt like she was being torn in two.  She broke away from the embrace and staggered backwards.  Battousai's arm had reached out to steady her and Kaoru leaned heavily against the wall to catch her breath.

Matte! Hitokiri Battousai! (Wait! Battousai the Assassin!)

Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. (I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru.)

Sessha wa rurouni. (I'm a wanderer.)

Okaeri nasai. (Welcome home.) Tadaima. (I'm home.)

Kenshin!

Kaoru!

In Kaoru's mind, she saw Battousai, the vampire hunter except it wasn't quite like him as he is now.  A cross-shaped scar and red hair were present but his eyes had been different.  They were violet that seemed to convey his gentleness and compassion.  It was filled with tenderness as it gazed upon her and she could have sworn she felt his warmth as the image of Battousai smiled at her.  Her lips lifted up into a grin as the memory lingered in her mind.  _Kenshin_, she murmured, _Himura Kenshin. Himura Battousai._  Her eyes were still closed as she leaned on the wall.  The name escaped her lips as the warmth intensified as memories of the violet-eyed Battousai came rushing forward.  It was beginning to hurt.

"Make it stop!  It hurts too much," Kaoru whimpered as she slumped against the wall and fell on the ground.   Her agonized cry as the pain became almost unbearable stirred Battousai to move closer and give her comfort.  The fleeting smile on her lips was so undeniably familiar that he could not help but be drawn closer to this creature.  He knelt on the ground in front of her and gathered her in his arms once again.  Kaoru's hair had fallen in disarray and covered part of her tear-stained face.  Battousai, in his concern for the stranger, failed to notice the appearance of two other vampires above the building watching them.  Finally, the smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils and his mind snapped back into focus.  His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to comprehend what was happening around him and how was this woman involved.

"Kaoru," he called softly as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear.  She did not hear him as the visions came in rapid succession.  Her whimpers grew as she clutched at her head and pulled at her hair to blot out the intense pain.  Battousai moved to gather her in his arms once again before a sudden gust of wind blew in his face.  Suddenly, he found himself staring at an empty wall and found two other vampires watching him closely.  One of them, held Kaoru protectively in her arms as she ran a hand soothe away the woman's pain.  The other glared at him menacingly as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Battousai," the man called out in greeting.  He smiled maliciously as he took another puff from his cigarette and blew a circle of smoke.  The vampire hunter's eyes narrowed as he recognized the creature before him.  He remembered the same lazy smile and the expression of absolute boredom that came along with it.  "Saitou Hajime," his voice trembled with controlled anger.  His expression darkened as his eyes followed Kaoru's shaking form.  She was leaning heavily against the petite woman who held her, looking so much like an injured child, seeking comfort from her family.  "What have you done to her?"

"Done to her?"  Saitou's voice sounded amused as he took another drag.  "I have done nothing to her."  His lips widened a bit just barely showing a hint of his fangs as it formed a crude smile.  One hand rested on the hilt of his sword and the other held his cigarette.  Saitou glanced back at Tokio and Kaoru before turning his attention towards Battousai.  "I suggest you ask your wife when you see her."

"My wife?" Battousai's voice dropped, the icy venom that dripped from his voice seemed to cause the air around them to crackle with anger.  His eyes sparked amber as he bit out a reply.  "How dare you!"  He unsheathed his sword and glared back at Saitou, irritated by the wolfish grin.  "My wife is dead because of you."

A snort came from the taller vampire.  "Your brain is obviously getting addled at such a young age, Battousai."  Saitou responded casually as he disposed of his cigarette butt on the ground, barely missing the young man's foot.  "Tsk, tsk., Battousai."  He heard a growl coming from the smaller man that elicited another smirk from him.  "Leave her alone, Battousai."  Saitou turned his back and warned him away.  "She is no longer your concern."

Meanwhile, the visions in her mind seemed to have slowed down and Kaoru whimpered softly.  Distantly, she heard the voices around her but it seemed like it had happened at a different time.  The sounds of swords clashing somewhere and shouts to cease their fighting filled her mind as Kaoru tried to return to consciousness.  Battousai growled as he heard another whimper come from his angel in white.  She seemed so helpless now, in complete contrast to her earlier actions.  He couldn't hear what the female vampire was saying to Kaoru but it seemed to be helping her calm down.  He should at least be grateful to her for that.  

Tokio felt his gaze and cocked her head to one side.  "We will take Kaoru-chan home, Himura-san."  He bristled slightly.  It irked him that she seemed to know him and he did not know her.  But what grated on his nerves even more was the fact that she used an endearment to refer to his Kaoru.  A surge of possessiveness seemed to overtake his rational mind and his emotions started to run high.  Still, the vampire continued.  "The others will be coming soon and some might not appreciate your presence here.  I suggest you make your escape now."  

"I'm afraid that I cannot leave her with you," Battousai advanced on the pair menacingly.  "If you would be so kind as to hand her over to me, I will spare your life."

Saitou shook his head as he moved to knock Battousai's sword away.  But the hunter was quick as well and moved out of the way before he connected.  As Saitou stepped back, Tokio took the opportunity to whisk Kaoru away from the scene.  By the time Battousai turned back to the pair, they were gone.  Feeling his frustration rise, he looked to Saitou who only grinned at his mounting irritation.  With a growl, Battousai took another stance and advanced towards Saitou yet again.

"I don't have time to play, Battousai." Saitou jumped away from Battousai as he made another attempt to catch the vampire.  With a flourish, Saitou gave him a mock bow and salute.  "We will finish this another time."  As the smaller man ran up to catch him, his eyes glinted amber before disappearing completely.  A flurry of emotions came to the surface in all the same instance and Battousai felt himself getting overwhelmed by their intensity.  His eyes burned brilliant amber as he watched his prey escape him and he was unable to follow.  Frustrated, he turned the opposite way to leave the area as well.

**11:20 PM**

"Well, that went as expected, Hajime." Tokio closed the door behind her as she had tucked Kaoru in her old room.  It had taken her twenty minutes to get Kaoru comfortable and fall asleep at such an early hour.  Tokio pulled the pin that held her hair up and it cascaded down her back.  She ran her hand through her hair to straighten out the tangles. "If she didn't remember him before, she certainly does now."  She sighed wearily as she walked towards the couch where her consort sat smoking his cigarette.  His eyes were deep amber as he kept his mind was filled with questions about the appearance of the vampire hunter in his city.

He watched as his lover sat next to him and his thoughts turned to her.  "Always so beautiful," he murmured as Tokio turned to him with a glint of mischief in her eyes.  "Hajime," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him.  Before they could touch, they heard the door to Kaoru's room creak open and a bleary voice called out in the darkness.  "Sempai?"  Her voice sounded faint and almost wearied by sleep.  "What happened to me?"  Kaoru stepped into the room and rubbed her eyes.  "Why do I feel weak?  Why does my chest hurt?"

Tokio immediately got up from the couch as Saitou muttered something under his breath.  "Ah, Kaoru-chan.  What are you doing out of bed so soon?"  She fussed over the younger vampire as she hurried to Kaoru's side.  "You should get some more sleep.  You only laid down five minutes ago."  She let her hands rest on Kaoru's shoulders and promptly turned her back around to the room she had just vacated.  Saitou bent down to retrieve his cigarette pack and proceeded to light another.

"But," Kaoru started to protest.  Her head began to throb as the headaches started to overwhelm her senses once again.  She absently rubbed her chest and the comforting feel of silk flowed through her fingers.  Her eyes blinked once as she tried to focus on her surroundings.  There was a small painful bump on her chest and she touched it through the silk.  Kaoru blinked, trying to get her surroundings into focus, but it still seemed bleary to her.  Tokio guided her back to the bed and she obediently went under the covers.  

"Rest," Tokio smoothed down her hair as Kaoru curled up on her side.  "We'll talk tomorrow when you are feeling a lot better."  A mute nod came from the young vampire as her eyelids fluttered close.  After a few minutes, she noted that Kaoru's breathing had finally settled into an easy rhythm and slowly got off the side of the bed.  Kaoru's hand came out from underneath the blanket as if reaching for something.  Her lips began to move but no sound seemed to come out of her.

"Please don't go," her small voice pleaded.  Thinking that Kaoru was calling her back, Tokio moved back to sooth her back to sleep.  She barely heard the inane ramblings of a half-asleep vampire if not for the words that rang out too clear to miss.  "Kenshin, please don't leave me. I love you."

**-End of Chapter Two-**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Author's Notes: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki-sama, Shueisha, JUMP Comics, Sony, ADV etc. Definitely not owned by me.  Have fun reading this chapter because I had so much fun writing it.


	4. Years May Come and Go

**Chapter Three: Years May Come and Go, But I Shall Remain Unchanged**

Battousai's mind was in turmoil as he drove away from the club.  Instead of finding answers, he was given more questions.  "Questions that needed answers," he muttered to himself.  He grimaced slightly as he felt a migraine coming on.  His knuckles gripping the steering wheel so tight that his hand was turning white.  In his mind, he replayed the evening's events as if he was experiencing them again.  He saw the first time he had noticed her in the club – tempting everyone else in the room with her white dress.  Innocence personified, he thought to himself then.  Her dark hair contrasted with the paleness of her dress and her skin.  She had been a vision that he was not wholly prepared for and he was not really sure how to deal with it.  He frowned at the thought.  His Kaoru would never dream of wearing something that provocative.  His mouth formed a small grin as he remembered that she was always careful not to show too much skin when he had known her.  She may not always act like the perfect lady but she was always chaste in her choice of clothing.  True, the woman at the club seemed to portray an innocence that only his Kaoru knew but the kiss she had initiated was far from innocent.  A shiver ran down his spine as he mind lingered on the sensations and he had to shake himself out of his stupor.  

She was his Kaoru yet she was not.  The vampire that held her close called her Kaoru and that bastard, Saitou, seemed to be familiar with her as well.  A deeper frown settled over him as he wondered at their connections.  "Why didn't she resist them?" he thought to himself.  "And how are they connected?"  This question nagged at him and he racked his brain to come up with a plausible answer.  Unfortunately, the possibilities of his assumptions being correct were high and he hated that.  He absolutely abhorred the idea of Kaoru being involved in anything with that vampire scum, Saitou Hajime.  Bitter memories rose unheeded and he scowled at the thoughts that invaded his mind.  _F**k! _Battousai cursed as his foot came down on the brakes and the car peeled into the parking lot of the Claremont Hotel.  

A few valet parking attendants hastily jumped out of the way as the car squealed to a stop.  Gracefully getting out of the car, he haphazardly tossed the keys to the surprised attendant and grabbed his sword from the passenger seat.  A young man walked over to the driver side and Battousai called out to him.  "Hey," the tone of his voice was enough to send chills down the man's spine and he nodded vigorously.  "Don't park it too far away.  I may need to leave soon."  Nodding his understanding, the attendant disappeared into the car and proceeded to park it a few stalls down.  Battousai's eyes trailed after the car just to be certain that his orders were being followed.  Noticing the car was parked nearby as he had requested, an uncharacteristic smile appeared on his face.

"Damn, dude! Don't smile like that!" A familiar but annoying voice came from the shadows.  "You'll scare all the pretty ladies away!"

A man, tall in stature, stood in front of Battousai and crossed his arms.  "You know even when you smile, there is still something chilling about it."  He rubbed his arms as if to warm himself up from the late night chill.  "After all these years of working together, you still give me the heebie-jeebies."  Noticing that Battousai was being his usual unresponsive self, he continued talking.  "For what its worth though, it's a helluva lot better than working with that boy, Soujiro.  Now, that boy is creepy.  Man, I remember he would …"

Finally, irritated by the idle prattle, Battousai cut in.  "You may dispense with the pleasantries, Cho.  What did you find out?"

Mimicking Battousai's stance and glare, Cho responded.  "Cho, I'm impressed.  That was quick.  I sent the evidence to the lab this morning and here you are with information.  Very efficient.  I will have to speak to the chief and tell him what a great asset you are …" He rambling stopped when he heard a familiar clink of metal.  He turned back to Battousai and noticed his thumb had snapped the reverse-blade sword slightly out of its sheath.  A sudden chill passed through his spine but he fought to suppress the shudder from becoming visible.

"Damn it, Himura." Cho scowled.  "Sometimes you are just too damn serious for your own good.  You need to lighten up a bit."  _You need to get laid so you wouldn't walk around so tense._  He grinned at his own thoughts, then straightened up just in case Battousai has added mind-reading to his list of skills.  Though they had been working together for the past seven years, he has never seen anyone get close to Battousai.  As far as Cho knew, Battousai successfully hunted his prey, sat back and waited for the next assignment.  There were no relationships to speak of and no ties that could be manipulated.  Battousai was the perfect hunter.

An irritated expression registered on his companion's face and Cho quickly covered up his lapse.  "Can we at least get something good to eat?  I've been waiting for you for quite a while.  Where were you anyway?"

Battousai agreed to the suggestion of food but refrained from responding to his question.  Cho followed closely behind as he heard his stomach rumble at the thought of getting a meal.  They entered the hotel lobby and immediately veered towards the dining area where the maitre 'd greeted the pair.  He seated them at a table overlooking the swimming pool, much to Cho's delight.  As soon as he left, Cho took the opportunity to scan the "scenery."  He whistled as his eye caught the silhouette of a woman drying her hair by the pool.  An hourglass figure framed by long dark hair as it fell on her back and the combination of the stream from the water made the scene almost ethereal.  Cho was captivated by it and he smiled wistfully out the window.  "Nice," Cho murmured as the seats were too far to discern the woman's features but what he could see was enough.  _I wonder what she looks like up close._  "The chief really knows how to pick the spots.  I wonder when will I get a chance to be an operative and not some sidekick for you people."  His companion did not speak but Cho could feel his smirk, nonetheless.  Feeling insulted, Cho bristled at the unspoken comment.  "I'm as good as anybody else in the agency.  All I need is a chance."  Their one-sided conversation was interrupted as the waiter returned with their drinks.  Cho took a sip from his glass before feeling the glare once again and heard the command in his tone.  

"Talk."

~*~

"So, according to the lab," Cho leaned in towards Battousai.  "The cigarette you found yesterday was a clove cigarette but not your ordinary clove cigarette.  Some people prefer it than normal tobacco but it actually produces twice as much nicotine, tar, and carbon monoxide as regular cigarettes.  Plus, there's an additional risk due to the clove content.  The major active ingredient in cloves is eugenol, which is used in dentistry as a topical anesthetic.  However, eugenol numbs the throat and impairs the gag reflex.  Smokers may not feel the harshness of the smoke, so they are more likely to inhale the smoke more deeply and hold it in the lungs for a longer period of time before exhaling."

Battousai's expression had subtly changed to one of annoyance and Cho continued quickly.  "Clove cigarettes usually have casings which have a combination of chocolate, licorice, maple sweet, plum casing, died nangka, dried fruit or coffee.  This particular one has a different casing which consists only of plum, chocolate, dried nangka and coffee.  It's the same deal with the contents of the cigarette itself.  The abnormality in this particular one is that it contains the clove concentrate but there are distinct traces of dried plums and psilocybin."

"Psilocybin," Battousai whispered.  "A hallucinogenic?"

"Very faint and almost minute in quantity."  Cho nodded as he took a bite from his meal.  "The only reason it turned up was because residue was caught at the very tip of the cigarette filter.  So we're talking about a real exotic variety of cigarettes that isn't available anywhere else in the world."  He took another forkful of fish and chewed as Battousai mulled over the information.  _A hallucinogen contained in a cigarette.  Why?_ He turned the question in his head and started to think about what he remembered from the night before.  The jasmine smell seemed to come to mind but now he wondered why it was not detected in the lab results.  Had he been affected by the hallucinogen and made him think he smelled jasmines?  His thoughts were interrupted when Cho continued.

"The second thing that was strange with the cigarette was the lipstick trace."  Cho held his fork up as if to make a point.  "I will spare you the details of the complexity that goes into lipsticks and skip to the bottom line."  Battousai rolled his eyes upward and Cho shot him a withering look.  "Anyway, from the traces the lab found tree bark was included in the composition.  It's the particular coloring that makes the shade not just look red but have a different aftertaste altogether.  Its not just any tree bark but a particular one that only grows in a small island off the main coast of Visayas in the Philippines."  The pair fell into silence and after a spell Cho glanced at his watch to check the time.

**2:00 AM**

He turned his gaze back to the swimming pool.  The woman he had been admiring had already left the pool and the area was deserted.  Besides, who would be crazy enough to be taking a swim at two in the morning.  _Damn! I missed my chance!_ Cho thought back to the memory of the woman and he let out a sigh.  Dimly, he heard Battousai's chair move as the man stood up to leave.  "Was there anything else?"  Cho heard the clipped tone coming from his companion.  He paused for a second before responding to the question.  Thinking that Cho had nothing else for him, Battousai moved away from the table.

"This just gets stranger by the minutes, doesn't it?"  He looked away from Battousai and stared out into the swimming pool.  The steam rose from the pool and the floodlights which lit the rest of the area appeared less ethereal but more sinister in effect.  This time, he visibly shuddered at the image it presented.  Battousai patiently watch as the younger man gathered himself.  "We found traces of saliva on the cigarette, Himura."  Battousai raised an eyebrow at his statement but waited for him to finish.  "Whatever was watching you yesterday," Cho looked at his companion.  "It was definitely female."  With a final dismissive nod, Battousai left Cho at the table and made his way back to his room upstairs, his brain already sorting through the nights' information.  

As the elevator opened on his floor, he felt a distinctly familiar presence nearby.  He padded softly down the hall as he readied his sword.  Battousai reached the end of the hallway and scanned the immediate area close to his door.  Potted plants, locked doors and bright wall sconces decorated the hallway but nothing else seemed to be amiss.  It was nothing that he could see but he could definitely sense the presence still there, watching and waiting.  Taking his time to unlock his door, he took two steps into his room before firmly closing the door behind him.  Quickly, he moved to the side of the door and listened for movement.

Silence.

Finally satisfied, he turned away from the door and switched on the lights in his room.  "Paranoid as ever, anata."  A soft, melodious voice whispered in hushed tones.  "Some habits just never change."

In one quick motion, his sword was out of its sheath and Battousai turned towards the direction of the voice.  He found a pale woman sitting on his armchair with a glass of brandy in her hand.  Her black hair was gathered in a low ponytail as the front of her dress dipped dangerously between her curvy breasts.  Her face smooth and pale as he remembered them turned to him without expression.  She glanced at his form once before taking a sip of brandy.  The blood red lipstick stained the rim of the glass and she set it down on the night table.  

"Tomoe?"  His voice came out in whispered disbelief at the appearance of his long, deceased wife.  "Is this a dream?"  His hand still gripped his sword as the woman took a step towards him.  Her lips almost curved into a smile before it reverted back to its stoic expression.  "Are you not happy to see me, anata?"  When Battousai did not respond, she took another step forward.  "I've missed you so much."

Battousai watched in fascination as the figure took one more step.  _Tomoe_, his mind whispered.  _Tomoe has come back to me._  

"I've been so lonely."  Another step and she raised her arms towards him.  Her long blood red nails reached out to touch him on his shoulders, expecting to gather him in her arms.  Mesmerized by her movements, Battousai could only stare at the woman standing in front of him.  _She was taken away but now she has come back._  

He welcomed her into his arms and felt himself being transported back in time.  Eight years ago when they had shared their last embrace.  When he had last felt her warmth, enveloping him and making him feel whole.  Closing his eyes, he heard Tomoe whisper in his ear words that had always soothed him.  The scent of white plum – her scent – heightened his emotions and he held her closer.  Tears fell from his eyes unknowingly as the pain welled up inside of him once again.  He held her closer and the woman did not mind the fierce embrace as she continued to hold him.  "Shh, it will be alright."

They stood there together for what seemed like hours.  In truth, half an hour had passed before he noticed something was wrong.  Although he held her close to his heart, Battousai noticed her body felt cold to his touch.  Concerned that he might be ill, he opened his eyes to inquire after her health when he caught sight of their reflection.  Or her lack of it.  "Who are you?" he bit out sharply as he pushed her away.  "Answer me!"

Tomoe was forced to step a few paces back to avoid his sword and stood to face him.  "Did you forget me so easily?  I thought you said that you would love me forever and ever."

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I am your wife, Tomoe."

"My wife is dead.  She has been dead for eight years." Battousai seethed in anger as he moved closer to the woman.  "Try again."

"Do you wish to hurt me, anata?"

"Stop calling me that!" Battousai roared as he swung his blade and positioned it an inch away from her throat.  "Tell me the truth or I will cut you where you stand."

The woman's eyes closed in resignation and held her ground.  "If that is what you wish to do," she murmured quietly.  She stood still as she waited for the blade to pierce her throat.  Curiously, the strike never came.  Tomoe cautiously opened one eye and watched Battousai as he gazed at the lone reflection.  His eyes no longer held the dangerous amber glint but replaced by a sad, gentle gaze.

"You did not hurt me?" Tomoe asked quietly.

"Who are you?" Battousai repeated his question as he moved away from her.  "Just tell me the truth."  She noticed that he was staring at the mirror and suddenly he seemed like the same young man he met ages ago.  Finally, she understood his question.  "I am your wife, Tomoe.  Or I had been when I was alive."

**-End of Chapter Three-**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Author's Notes: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki-sama, Shueisha, JUMP Comics, Sony, ADV etc. Definitely not owned by me.  Have fun reading this chapter because I had so much fun writing it.


	5. Love Is Reason Enough

**Chapter Four: Love Is Reason Enough**

**Tomoe's Story, Part One**

A tall, lanky young man half-skipped, half-ran down the crowded streets of Kyoto. His long legs moving swiftly through the burgeoning marketplace crowd and his pace picked up. His lungs breathed in the smell that hung in the air and his lips widened into a smile as he caught the familiar whiff of his hometown. "Home," he whispered as he redoubled his efforts to cover more ground and get to his destination quicker. The main thoroughfare was lively with merchants and he let his eyes wander around, reveling in the sounds that surrounded him. His eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses, surveyed the area, making note of side streets and alleyways. He filed this information away for future reference, a lesson that was taught to him when he first left the city. 

He had left a few years ago in search of his fortune and wanted more than anything to make Tomoe proud of him. Even her name evoked such happiness in his heart that he could not help but smile at the people he had passed by. Some strangers smiled back and others shot him a curious look and went on their way. But no one recognized him. _Just as well_, he thought. _No one else matters except for Tomoe_. Kyoto was a bustling city and few would take notice of a young man hurrying down the street. Of course, it did look a little strange to have a 17-year old with short black hair, grinning like crazy in a crowded street. But Yukishiro Enishi didn't care, he was coming home to his sister and that was all that matters. As he turned into the street where their old house stood, he slowed his steps just a fraction. His enthusiasm still high but he fought to conduct himself with some semblance of composure. He wanted to impress Tomoe with his manners and the knowledge he had learned from his travels. Unconsciously, he patted the hefty purse that was inside the pack he had with him. He imagined the amount of money he had saved up would help give himself and his sister a better life and away from the bitter memories that seemed to surround Kyoto these days. His smile widened as he thought of seeing his sister smile for him again. 

He spied their house and a woman with dark hair came into his view. Instantly, his mind called her name. _Tomoe_. She looked as beautiful as he had remembered and he paused to watch her for a minute. The wind had picked up slightly and the scent of white plum filled the air. Tomoe tucked a piece of stray hair back behind her ear as she turned to talk to an unseen person in the garden. Enishi craned his neck to see who else was in the garden. An unfamiliar thatch of red hair came into his vision and he stood there, with mouth hanging open in surprise, watching as the scene unfolded in front of him.

_Lesson Two: Accordingly as circumstances are favorable, one should modify one's plans._

"Hitokiri Battousai," he whispered under his breath. 

The man with the red hair smiled gently at Tomoe and tucked the stray hair that the wind had blown loose. His hand lingered behind her ear as he slowly came close and touched her lips with his index finger. Tomoe turned her face towards the stranger and nodded. "We should return to the house." Himura Battousai intoned. "It's getting cold." A smile momentarily fell on her lips as she felt him touch her face. The couple turned and walked towards the front of the house, hand in hand as the gentle wind blew around him. Tomoe felt a shudder pass through her as she gazed out into the street. Her eyes searched for something but she could not name what it was she was looking for. A gentle tug on her hand made her turn to her companion. "Is everything okay?" His soft voice queried as she shook her head in response. Following his lead, she stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind her. 

He carefully ducked behind the post and watched in silence. The display of familiarity made him gape openly and he narrowed his eyes to study their movements. He was confused at Tomoe's acceptance of Battousai's caresses almost as if she consented to it. In his gentle touches, Enishi's anger increased as his sister's face softened into a smile. Battousai was the man responsible for the death of Tomoe's fiancée, Kiyosato Akira. The man he most admired and looked to as a surrogate father. The man set to wed his sister just before taking on an assignment that had pitted him against Battousai_._ _How could Kiyosato die while Battousai lived?_ Now, he was standing next to his sister, Tomoe. In his mind, he started to replay the images that he had just witnessed. //Battousai touching his sister.// //Battousai holding her hand.// //Battousai caressing her hair.// And his sister was not resisting. She did not even seem to mind his presence. Every minute Enishi spent watching the pair, his hatred for Battousai slowly resurfaced. Every touch and every whispered word chipped away at Enishi's control until his entire body shook with anger. Seething inwardly, he leaned heavily against the post, trying to prevent his emotions from losing control. _How could this happen?_

Briefly, he wondered if he was at fault for leaving Kyoto in the first place at the height of his sister's grief. He quickly pushed that thought aside and decided to direct his anger at the man responsible for making his sister unhappy to begin with – Hitokiri Battousai. His face twisted into a cruel smile as he took a last long glance at his childhood home before turning back on the road from whence he came. _I shall return, Battousai._

**A Year Later**

"Tomoe," Himura Kenshin whispered softly at the woman lying on the bed. "Do not strain yourself today. Leave the chores to me. I'll pick up a few things at the market and will be back to fix dinner." He kissed her on the forehead, his lips feeling the unnatural warmth of fever that has taken over his beloved. Gently, he smoothed the hair off of her face. A faint grimace registered on Tomoe's face. 

"I don't know if I should even leave you." She had been battling with the fever for the past three days and Kenshin hesitated as he rose from her bedside. "I don't think I should …" her warm hand covering his had made him stop in mid-sentence. A smile curved on his lips as she gently squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I'll be fine, anata. Go." She dropped his hand and closed her eyes as the smile came to her lips. Seeing her settle herself, Kenshin nodded stiffly and decided to make a short trip to the market.

After placing a kiss on her forehead, Kenshin moved and closed the bedroom door behind him softly. He quietly moved to the kitchen and started to double check his grocery list, checking off items he wasn't going to pick up today so he can come back sooner. With one last check in the refrigerator, he made his way towards the coffee table where he picked up his house keys and wallet. He glanced at the pictures on the table for a moment and on impulse picked up one of them. It was a photograph of Tomoe, shyly smiling at the camera. Kenshin remembered the day that picture had been taken. It was about a year and a half ago, three months after they made their move to Kyoto. He had been working on their garden when Tomoe came to stand next to him. In the dying light of the sunset, a breeze had passed between them and her hair came off the ponytail she always wore. Her hand automatically came up to tuck it in and he reached out to grab her hand impulsively. It was the first time they had kissed and he felt himself get overwhelmed by the emotion. He had kissed her until they were both breathless. That night was the first night they had consummated their marriage and he only felt contentment when sleep finally came to him. 

Replacing the picture on the table, he grabbed his coat and made his way towards the front door. A little voice in the back of his head urged him not to leave the house, to delay his departure until tomorrow and he would have done so. Had he not heard the Tomoe's wracking coughs, he probably would have stayed home. But his worry for his wife's condition only served to rush him to the local clinic to pick up more of her medicine. He headed out towards the street and took care in locking the gate behind him. With one last glance at the house, he turned away and walked towards the marketplace. Distracted by his worry for Tomoe's ailment, he failed to notice two things. One, he left his weapon at home and the other he was being shadowed by six vampires.

After hearing Kenshin leave their bedroom, Tomoe's eyes opened slowly as she stared at the familiar ceiling of the room they shared. Her husband, she thought idly, the feared assassin – Hitokiri Battousai – was now only known as Himura Kenshin. He had traded his previous life as an assassin for the life of a simple gardener. The assassin who took the life of her fiancé, Kiyosato Akira, had now turned into someone that nurtured life. It seemed so long ago when she had despised Battousai for taking away someone that was important to her. She had sworn that she would take revenge. 

_Funny, how things work out. _

The more time she spent with the dreaded Battousai, the more she began to see him in a different light. He wasn't a monster he was a human being just like everyone else, filled with dreams of his own. Hidden by their darkened room, Tomoe smiled to herself as she clutched the covers in her hands. _Sleep will come soon enough, _she thought_. I will tell him everything tonight._

//Don't be afraid. I will always be there for you.//

"Hmm," a stranger remarked thoughtfully as he tapped a finger on his chin. "I believe the expression was when the cat is away, the mouse will play." Discarding the detached finger into the nearby bushes, he watched as Battousai left the house and hurried down the road towards the market. A smile appeared on his face as he observed his enemy's movements. Closing his eyes, the stranger could feel the anxiety and general restlessness of his prey. He could also feel the low energy of the woman inside the house, unprotected.

"Ah, if you only knew you have reason to be restless, Battousai." Grinning, he withdrew an object from his coat pocket and slipped it in the keyhole. A satisfying click as the lock turned and he easily pushed the door open. "Come in, you say? Why, thank you. I think I will, for just a little bit, you understand." His heavy boots made no sound on the hardwood floor as he crossed the entrance and closed the door behind him. Pocketing the key, he shook his head as he surveyed his surroundings. 

_Lesson Five: Hold out baits to entice the enemy._

_A coat rack, small end table with a lamp,_ he smirked. "How ordinary!" Lightly, he racked his finger across the wooden surface of the table until he came across a picture. A young boy smiling up at a black haired woman in a flower printed dress, he observed the photograph carefully. _The pair actually looked happy,_ he snorted. _Happiness, what do humans know of happiness?_ His eyes narrowed as he read the date at the bottom of the picture – Yukishiro Enishi looked to be about ten in the photograph – the edges have faded with age but the boy had definitely grown.

He walked through the rest of the house leisurely, picking up a picture or two as he passed them by. He noticed the sword that Battousai was famous for. Excitedly, he picked up the sheath and pored over the detailed settings on it. A red dragon was etched on the sheath that matched the hilt of the sword. He placed the sword under his nose and inhaled the faded scent of blood on its edge. Once again, he grinned at the image in his head of Battousai's expression when he discovers his missing sword. The sword that he had used to kill his kind was now in his hand. "You will finally pay for everything you have done to me and my kind." 

He placed the sword back in its sheath and continued his mini-tour of the house. Finally, he stopped at the last photograph of Battousai and Tomoe. Tomoe had a quiet smile on her lips as Battousai looked towards her. Even to the untrained eye, one can see the affection in his eyes for the woman in his arms. "Tonight will be the beginning of your living hell." He picked it up and stared at it for a minute. His long nail raked along the glass yet his eyes did not leave the photograph. Finally, he let the frame clatter to the floor and his boot crushed the glass as he strode towards the last door he had yet to explore. 

"It seems that Battousai has gotten careless," he smiled as his fingers wrapped around the doorknob. "Yes, careless as to leave his woman all alone tonight." Tomoe opened her eyes slowly at the sound of something falling on the floor. She sleepily turned towards the clock by the nightstand. _6:00 PM, _she frowned slightly at the time_. Kenshin is back from the marketplace?_ She sighed as she struggled to push herself in a sitting position. Her strength was beginning to wane from her efforts and she finally settled for something in between. She heard the doorknob turn and a smile came to her lips as the door was pushed open.

The stranger opened the door and his eyes swept through the darkness. His entire body seemed to fill the entire doorway as his eyes missed nothing. He saw the form of the woman lying on the bed, the lower half of her body covered by blankets. His oddly colored eyes glimmered in the darkness as Tomoe's mouth shut instantly at the sight of him. "Well, this is awkward," he cooed as he locked the door behind him. Tomoe could almost feel the air in the room drop a few degrees. His unmistakable grimace made her cringed at the memory of their previous meeting. "What?" he said in mock surprise. "No kind greetings for your old friend, Murajaki. The one you had asked for help." As he stepped closer to the bed, Tomoe could feel her hands gripping the blankets tighter. 

"I even took your brother in," Tomoe's head snapped towards the vampire as he spoke. "Free of charge. All out of the kindness of my heart." Murajaki placed his hands over his heart and struck an angelic pose. "What heart?" Tomoe asked, her voice quiet but full of her venom. Even in sickness, she still had spirit. "You have a human master, and it was by his order that we helped each other."

Murajaki paused for a second. "Ah, yes. The human." He seemed to contemplate his next few words before replying. "Unfortunately, I had to disassociate myself from him. He was terribly inconvenient. What was his name? I can't remember now. Do you?" Tomoe did not respond but instead watched him with wary eyes. "No, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, directed at her silence. "Well, let's ask him then." He emptied the backpack he had been carrying and dumped the contents on the bed. A head rolled towards Tomoe's arm and she stifled a scream. Its features were almost unrecognizable except for the tattoo on the side of its neck that she instantly recognized belonging to Takeda Kanryuu. 

"Don't tell me you fell in love?" Murajaki chided her softly as he settled himself on an armchair. "He isn't capable of falling in love with anyone. All he knows is how to destroy. Look how he destroyed your happiness. He took him away from you. Even now, he takes you away from your own flesh and blood. What is Enishi supposed to feel when he sees you with –". 

"No," Tomoe responded hoarsely. "No, please stop." Her mind recalled that day when Kenshin had left to run an errand and Enishi came to visit her. To say that their encounter did not go well was an understatement. Her brother was quick to anger and he becomes jealously protective when it came to other men. He had confessed that day that he had been to the city before, in fact, two months prior and he saw her with Battousai. She remembered how his hands had clenched to his side, keeping his temper in check as he accused her of forgetting Akira so soon after his death. She remembered the controlled anger, the rising voice and knew that her words could not reach him anymore. 

Murajaki had got up from the chair. "I heard your pleas that day, Tomoe." Murajaki's smile grew wider. "I'm sure that Yukishiro will be pleased to learn that someone was looking out for his sister and he need not be worried about you. Not anymore." His cold hand reached out to caress Tomoe's forehead. It was damp and Murajaki's eyes fluttered as he savored the delicious smell of fear and anguish. "Still, we do owe a debt of gratitude. Battousai would have never suspected that his dear wife was behind all this. I'll be sure to make it clear to him when I kill him later." He spared her another glance before moving away from her. "He thought he could live in peace after turning our lives upside down during the Great War. But now, he will be tormented by the vision of your body – mutilated – and he will find no peace."

"Anata," Tomoe whispered softly as the tears started to flow from her eyes. Her hand had been steadily creeping underneath the blankets, looking for the dagger that Kenshin always kept hidden under the mattress. Murajaki noticed her tears and mocked her once more. "Tears?" Murajaki chided Tomoe. "Do you shed tears for yourself or for Battousai?" He sat next to her and turned her head with his finger as he shook his head. "No, no, no." He smiled as Tomoe closed her eyes against his scrutiny. "Tears will not be enough to save him. Nothing can save him now."

At that same moment, Kenshin raised his head towards home and stepped out of the clinic. He had just picked up fresh medicine for Tomoe and he was on his way back. Something was bothering him at the back of his head and he sensed figures approaching. Instinctively, he reached to his side for his sword and found out it wasn't there. He was only confused for a moment before an eerie calm settled over him and his mind turned blank. 

**-End of Chapter Four-**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Watsuki-sama, Shueisha, JUMP Comics, Sony, ADV etc. Definitely not owned by me. Have fun reading this chapter because I had so much fun writing it. The lessons are from the book called The Art of War.

Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing this part because it shows you Enishi and Tomoe's relationship as well as a little bit of why Murajaki was able to get into the house. Sure, the window was convenient but this was more sinister as it gives a background as to what is motivating Enishi to do this. All will be clear in later chapters, please be patient.


	6. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Chapter Five: Cruel and Unusual Punishment  
Tomoe's Story: Part Two **

A sword, left over from the days of war, kept as a reminder of the blood bath that history will never acknowledge, gleamed wickedly in the dim light.  At the flick of Murajaki's wrist, the sword swayed clumsily to one side and Tomoe held her breath, waiting for the blade to pierce her skin.  Her mind already racing as she realized that her husband did not have his sword with him when he ventured out this afternoon. She visibly cringed as she watched the unspoken promise reflected in her assailant's eyes – she will not survive the night. Hope lingered as her fingers brushed against the hilt of the hidden dagger and all she needed was a few more minutes to reach it.

"Of course," Murajaki smiled as he brandished the sword like a child's toy. "I'm not as graceful as the one who wielded this sword."  Tomoe closed her eyes almost willing the dagger to move, when she noticed Murajaki had raised the sword above his head, seemingly ready to plunge it through her heart.  With the tip of the sword, he nudged Takeda's severed head to the edge of the bed where it teetered precariously before falling on the floor.  It made a dull thud before rolling underneath the bed.  Tomoe opened her eyes at the sound and stared at him once again.  "But I doubt that it will make much difference after tonight." Grinning, he set the blade aside and hovered nearby. "Ah, my pet," Murajaki's cold fingernail traced her cheek as she stared at him fixedly. "Don't look so sad. Everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see." He caressed her dark hair and grinned wickedly, crooked teeth shining in the darkness. 

"Everything will be alright."  He turned away from her and reached into his coat pocket.  He produced a small vial of liquid and spilled the contents on Tomoe's lips. The liquid slipped into her mouth easily as her eyes watered slightly at the bitter taste. Murajaki's smile grew wider as he noticed her apparent discomfort. Her throat started to constrict as the substance made its way through her body.  "The poison works fast and you won't even feel a thing." He smiled again. 

"Far more compassionate than a stab at the chest, don't you think?" He hummed a children's lullaby as he watched Tomoe in her rising agony. 

_Hush little Tomoe, don't make a sound_

_Battousai's going to buy you a burial mound_

_And if that burial mound don't fit_

_Battousai's going to make sure to dig a pit_

_But if that pit gets too deep_

_He's making sure you that you stay asleep_

_If you should wake from your nap_

_Battousai's going to set another trap _

_Even if you knock hard enough on that wood_

_It wouldn't do you any good_

_Battousai has already left you alone_

_No one's going to be there to call your own_

_You sure can try to scream_

_But there is no waking from this dream_

_If you should find Battousai in the afterlife_

_Make sure to exact revenge on his new wife!_

A grotesque laugh punctuated the ending of the lullaby as Murajaki straightened himself up on the bed. He reveled in the whimpering sounds that escaped Tomoe's lips as she called out to Battousai, her husband. "Anata," finally, her hand closed around the hilt of the dagger and she pulled it slowly from underneath the covers. Her eyes darkened slowly as the poison made its way to her arms. Marshalling all her strength, she raised the dagger weakly and took a swipe at her assailant. Murjaki stood up in surprise as the weapon clattered harmlessly to the floor. 

"Well now," Murajaki remarked as he glanced at the woman and then at the weapon. "That was certainly interesting." He picked up the dagger and examined the artistry of the hilt – a dragon eating its own tail – and the blade revealed the spell embedded in it.  Setting it on the bedside table, he smiled at the woman. "I shall have to remember that." Murajaki's eyes watched as her breathing slowed until she ceased all movements. Watching her in death, he caressed her hair once more and whispered low in her ear. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." Covering Tomoe's body with the white sheet, now darkened by the blood of Takeda's head, and carefully placed a wilted stalk of white plum. Stepping back to admire his handiwork, he dusted his hands as if to cleanse himself of his previous actions. "Well, maybe not THAT soon. But soon enough, I assure you." He retrieved the sword from its place and made his way towards the bedroom door.  He tapped the sheath of the sword against his chin as if in thought, before checking his watch. "Right about now," he whispered.  "I believe he should be arriving any second."

The moon momentarily hid behind a cluster of clouds as Murajaki climbed out of the bedroom window to await his prey. Surprisingly, he bumped into something solid and cursed fluently in the darkness. Stepping backwards, he felt the solid structure of the house behind him. "That's odd," he thought. "I don't remember a tree being so close to the bedroom window. I thought I had more room to move around." His eyes caught the glimmer of a blade and followed the trail until he raised his eyes towards someone unexpected. The orange glow from the cigarette that hung from his lips made Murajaki visibly quiver with fear at his presence – Saitou Hajime, one of the most powerful vampires in the Ventrue clan.

Murajaki quickly straightened himself up and tried to still his frantic mind. In life, Saitou Hajime had been a man of legendary skill and resolve. His precision and ruthlessness have impressed even some Elders from his own clan. It was rumored that when his sire had turned Saitou into a vampire, he had killed him the minute he regained consciousness. His survival in the past few years have been primarily from feeding off corrupted humans and preserving the ideals of his clan. He is also known as the "Enforcer" of the Prince of Kyoto.  His presence in Battousai's backyard only served to make Murajaki's discomfort heighten.  For long moments, there was only silence between them, marked only by the occasional sound of the drag of cigarettes.  Feeling panic overcome him, Murajaki finally raised his eyes to meet Saitou's piercing gaze. He watched as the vampire discarded the remains of his cigarette to join the pile that have collected on the ground. Judging from its number, Saitou must have been outside the window for quite a while. He started to feel uneasy with Saitou's unwavering scrutiny. The pressure too great, Murajaki blurted out a sentence before he could think. "I have, I had business with the Himuras. I had permission to act."

A smirk appeared on Saitou's lips. "Business with the Battousai?" An eyebrow raised as Saitou realized the obvious lie. "Permission from who?" At that question, Murajaki dropped his gaze and he fidgeted for a second before Saitou grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Moron!" He shook the smaller vampire. "You ruined things that your feeble mind can't even begin to comprehend."

The strangled scream never came out of Murajaki's throat as Saitou's blade quickly pierced his body and he disintegrated into ashes. Dusting himself for a second, he sheathed his sword and peered through the open window. The scent of blood wafting from the room, made the Saitou straighten in attention as he climbed in to investigate.  The clouds shifted once more and his footsteps took him towards the bed. With a gloved hand, he lifted the covers and watched the deathly pale woman underneath. Saitou cursed himself silently as he replaced the sheet over the woman as his mind raced to other matters. The prince will not be happy about this, he mused as he moved to walk around the room.  Feeling a familiar presence, he straightened to his full height and waited patiently for the door to open. 

A figure stumbled into the room hastily. Red hair matted all over his face and the unmistakable cross-scar on his cheek, Saitou's lips curled into a smirk as he assessed Battousai's injuries.  Left eye covered with blood, probably from a cut on his head, cuts on the arms and legs and a wound on his right thigh, Saitou smirked as he continued his assessment. Even without a weapon, he is still formidable. The sweet smell of fresh blood tickled his nostrils and he felt a smile lift the corners of his lips at the appealing thought of killing his enemy. But Saitou refrained from any action against Battousai for the moment, he was under the protection of the prince after all, and so he leaned against the bedside table.

Battousai recognized the man in his house immediately. Saitou Hajime, also known as the Wolf of Mibu, as warning bells rang off in his head. His battle senses sifted through every encounter he has had with Saitou and confusion at his present actions dominated his thinking. What is he doing here? Himura's mind questioned. What does he want? His inner questions suddenly stopped as he noted the smell of blood mixed with the scent of white plum. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed a figure lying on their bed, covered with a sheet and the heart gripped by a sudden pain. Saitou watched the display of emotions as it appeared on Battousai's face.  It stopped almost as quickly as it started and he could feel the sudden rise in his opponent's spirit.  Amber replaced gentle violet as his expression hardened quickly and it met Saitou's smirk with a murderous glare. "I never knew you to involve other people in your games, Saitou." He spat out at the figure, his voice turning to steel. "If you had wanted to kill me, you should have challenged me honorably." He let his eyes drift towards the figure meaningfully. His vision swam momentarily before he righted himself once again.

Saitou followed his gaze lazily and replied. "You are an even bigger fool than I had imagined." He shrugged as Battousai's eyes howled for revenge. "If you are going to challenge me, at least pick up a weapon. Its not a fair fight if you have no weapon." Battousai viciously replied. "Did Tomoe have a weapon before you killed her?"  A smirk readily appeared on the taller vampire. "You really don't have a clue, do you?" Before Himura could formulate another thought, Saitou took two swift steps and knocked him out. "I really don't have time for this." The smaller man reeled backwards and tripped over his own legs. The fierce blow, combined with his blood loss, Battousai sank into unconsciousness. The last thing his mind could distinctly hear was Saitou's dark voice: "The world does not revolve around you, Battousai." 

**- End of Chapter Five-**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Author's Notes: I would like to apologize for the confusion. In the course of writing this, I have confused even myself. So from now on, I will try to create a breakdown of the relationships of the characters as soon as they get introduced in the chapter. As it stands, here it is now. Kaoru – vampire; Kenshin – vampire hunter; Tomoe – Kenshin's deceased wife; Tokio and Saitou – vampires; Murajaki – vampire from the Brujah clan, seeks revenge on Kenshin; Enishi – Tomoe's brother.  I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter Six: Endings and Beginnings  
Tomoe's Story: Last Part**

_A nightmare of you  
Of death in the pool  
I see no further now than this dream  
The trembling hands of the trembling man  
Hold my mouth, to hold in my scream  
- Kyoto Song, The Cure_

For long moments, he only stared at the name engraved on the stone marker: 

HIMURA TOMOE

1969 – 1989

Beloved wife and sister

Your sacrifices will not be in vain

A bandage peeked out from his suit jacket, its stark white in complete contrast with his dark suit just as the wind stilled in his presence.  Memories of the past few days still fresh in his mind, his eyes slowly burned amber.  He clearly remembered the disoriented feeling he experienced when he first woke up at the hospital.  He had dreamt of Tomoe's death, no, her execution at the hands of his arch nemesis, Saitou Hajime.  She was writhing in agony as Saitou stabbed her mercilessly on their bed.  Her blood spilling over the sheets as it made a thin trail that disappeared at the bottom of their bed.  He called for her and she turned to him with eyes that begged him for protection.  Before he could reach her, she would disappear and the cold voice of Saitou echo in his mind:  _The world does not revolve around you, Battousai._

He thrashed in his hospital bed, trapped in the nightmare, and he struck the nurse that had come during the late hour to check on him.  Caught between the dream and wakefulness, his fist had sought to block an imagined attack and swiftly launched an attack of his own.  Had Iizuka not been there to intervene, Himura would have severely maimed the frightened young woman.  _Iizuka_, Kenshin frowned slightly.

Iizuka Shinaya's appearance at their house was not totally unexpected after all he was Kenshin's liaison to his former employer, Katsura Kogoro.  Over the past year, Iizuka would, upon occasion stop to visit though Tomoe was uncomfortable around him. It had taken Iizuka's voice to return him to the present and he later apologized to the frightened woman.  He would have insisted on hunting down Saitou Hajime at that very moment had it not been for Iizuka's intervention.  He had been waiting for him to regain consciousness only to tell him that arrangements for Tomoe's funeral were executed on his behalf.  Kenshin's heart constricted for a moment before requesting that he be left alone for the remainder of the day.  He closed his eyes but sleep did not come to him until much later and it was filled with the same nightmare that he cannot seem to wake from. 

"Sorry, I'm late." He murmured softly as he touched the soft earth.  He let the stillness of the approaching dusk surround him as he thought about what to say.  "I'm sorry that I wasn't there –" he choked back a sob as he stared at the words on the tombstone.  _Tomoe._  The sweet smell of white plum blossoms evoked memories of the woman he had loved and that had been the last straw.  He wept openly now, sobs wracking his body as he crouched close to the earth in a fetal position.  

_Tomoe._

Her eyes opened slowly, only to be greeted by the oppressive darkness. Her arm jerked awkwardly as a spasm coursed through her veins but she barely noticed the movement.   _Am I dead?  Or am I in hell?_  She slowly turned her head to one side and saw nothing – just the same darkness that seemed to close in around her.  _The darkness seemed so endless, _she thought as she squinted her eyes once again.  She moved her arm, though still weak, clumsily lifting her arm and found it clutching something soft.  _Petals? _ The scent of white plums seemed to fill her nose and she smiled at the memory.  _Kenshin must have given me the flower_, she surmised as she caressed the soft bloom.  Her fingers touched her chest and felt the silken fabric falling in between her fingers.  _Silk? _A faint rustle of movement and she touched her face in the darkness.  There was something slick against her lips and a faint powder residue on her cheeks.  _Make-up?_ She frowned at the thought but brushed it aside for the moment.  As she let her arm fall to her side, her fingers brushed against something solid.  

"Kenshin, is that you?"

Kenshin straightened up and pushed himself off the ground.  Taking a deep breath, he deliberated on his decision for a moment longer before he spoke.  "I'm going back to work.  They've asked me to come back.  The situation," he paused, trying to find the appropriate word, before continuing.  "These abominations have been allowed too much," he recalled the image of Saitou Hajime, gazing at him with a victorious smirk on his lips and he unconsciously clenched his fists.  "They have been allowed to fester long enough."  His voice deepened with every word as his body shook with repressed hatred.

"Kenshin?"

Her voice came out in a muted whisper.  She swallowed nervously and tried her voice once again.  "Kenshin?" She called out, her voice breaking in a raspy tone as if she had aged while she slept the days away.  _How long have I been asleep?_  She asked in the back of her mind but once again she pushed those thoughts away.  Her arms seemed to have awakened and she turned over to her side.  Except something was blocking her from above and she couldn't complete her movement.  Her hand touched the solid surface and confirmed the growing fear in her heart.  

_Even if you knock hard enough on that wood  
It wouldn't do you any good_

"Kenshin!" She said in a firmer voice and her hand felt the smooth surface of heavy wood.  Slowly, the words of Murajaki's lullaby came to mind with resounding clarity.

_You sure can try to scream,  
But there is no waking from this dream_

_No_, her mind said.  _Kenshin wouldn't let this happen to her.  He would come and protect her_.  She pushed against the wood and met resistance.  "He made a promise to me," she whispered to herself.  Using both of her arms, she pushed against the lid of her coffin and screamed in frustration.  "No," she said to herself.  "He wouldn't have let this happen.  He would have known that I was still alive."  She pulled her legs up and tried to push with her arms and knees but it did not move an inch.  The lullaby's words crept up to her consciousness once again as her eyes widened. Panic replaced her fear and the white plum blossom fell off her chest and was crushed to the side, unnoticed.

_Battousai has already left you alone  
No one's going to be there to call your own_

The tears started to blur her vision as she called out his name once again.  "Kenshin!" she called, each time more urgent than the last and the cold reality of her situation sunk in.  Her slim fingers searched for the notch that connected the lid of her coffin to the box itself.  Finally, she felt the gap and started to claw at it with her nails, trying to pry it open.  It no longer mattered that she was in a coffin, all she knew was that she wanted out of it.  Little bits of earth started to crumble through the notch and it fell against her skin, but she didn't care.  Her mind was solely focused on getting out and everything else didn't matter.  Her fingers scratched at the edges until she could feel her nails crack at their tips.  She pounded her fist against the wood, vainly hoping for a miracle to occur.  

"KENSHIN!"  

The wind blew his hair softly around his face, momentarily covering his eyes and he moved to tuck them behind his ear.  He furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of the wind, seemingly carrying Tomoe's voice to him and he could have sworn he heard her call his name.  His eyes fell back to the burial mound.  "No," Kenshin chastised himself "it was just my imagination."  He shook his head slowly as he stared at the grave once again.  "I love you," he said in a much calmer voice as he placed a kiss on the headstone, "and I'm sorry."  Without another glance, he walked away from the grave and out of the cemetery.  

Later that night, clutching his train ticket and a small pack at hand, Himura Kenshin died and Himura Battousai was reborn.

At that same moment, the memory of Murajaki's laughter awoke Tomoe from her semi-conscious stupor.  Her eyes lazily turned in half attention at her surroundings once again before the darkness fell before her eyes.  The darkness surrounded her and cradled her in its embrace.  She could feel her fingers were raw, caked in a mixture of dried blood and dirt.  Her smooth face felt puffy and dry from the tracks of her tears.  Her throat felt sore from screaming out a name – what name? Kenshin, was it? – It no longer mattered to her.  He had left her for dead.  

_Battousai has already left you alone  
No one's going to be there to call your own_

She let out a small laugh and the sound echoed in the narrow prison.  _He probably planned to kill me anyway. _Tomoe thought to herself as she rubbed her fingers on the silk.  "He would have tired of me sooner or later," she whispered to herself.  Still, Murajaki's lullaby puzzled her.  _How did he know that this would happen?  Where they in on it together?  _Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint scratching sounds from above her.  She stilled for a moment, listening for the sound again.  Nothing.  _Was it just her imagination? _ 

"No," she murmured.  "There it is again."  The sound became louder as Tomoe's heart rate sped up.  _Could someone be really trying to save her?  Did he come back for her after all?  _These thoughts ran through her mind as the sounds got louder and clearer before a sliver of lightened darkness came through one of the newly created holes. Dirt fell on her face but she didn't care, her only concern was to get out as soon as possible.  She dug her nails on the lid and scratched at the bits she could tear off.  She could hear the frantic and loud, grunting noises as the fall of the axe split the wood.  The sound made it almost too great to bear but she aided her unseen savior as much as she could.  Finally, she heard a frightening cry of effort and the lid of her coffin was lifted and tossed easily away.  

Tomoe's eyes traveled upwards, eager to express her gratitude for her release.  She let her eyes traveled upwards until her gaze fell on the figure's face and she gasped in horror. "Enishi?"

**-End of Chapter Six-**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Author's Notes and Disclaimer**: Once again, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  No money is being made by this effort.  The only reward I can see in this is if people actually read this story and enjoy it.  I'm sorry it took a lot longer than I had planned.  I had too much going on last year and now, well its still there but I'm managing it a little better.  Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy those who have been waiting for the rest of this story and for those who have sent in their reviews.  I would like to express my heartfelt gratitude to Jeri for her kind words of wisdom.  Thank you.  


	8. She's No Angel

**Chapter Seven: She's No Angel  
_______________________________________**

**Kobe, August 1994  
3:00 AM**

He is a legend among vampires and hunters alike with his skills unmatched.  His name was whispered both in fear and in awe throughout the underground circles for the past two decades.  Some even believed him to be inhuman and indestructible.  But three weeks of hunting, punctuated by occasional meals, did little to nourish his slowly weakening body and it manifested itself as soon as he entered his apartment.  He collapsed on the bed and set his weapons beside him, dreading the moment he closed his eyes. The nightmares from the past have never really gone away and it has been haunting him, lately, in alarming frequency.  Sometimes in the daylight, he would see her image lingering beside the shadows of buildings but as soon as he turned around, the vision would be gone.  

Yet tonight, he was unable to resist the siren's call for sleep and he took a moment to strip off his blood soaked clothes before rolling his half-naked body on the sheets.  Sighing, he resigned himself into another night of fitful slumber.  From the rooftop of the opposite building, two figures lurking in the darkness, watched him.

"Did I do well?" one of them whispered.  "I did, didn't I?  I found him for you."

His companion nodded but refrained from saying anything else.  Instead, the eyes narrowed slightly as they noticed the uneven breathing, the sweet smell of his blood coursing through his veins and the anguished moans of frightening dreams.  Yes, it was satisfying to see the enemy tormented this way.  And yet, it was not enough.  Not quite enough for all the anguish they had gone through because of him.  He still had debts to pay.

**Kobe, October 1994  
9:00 AM**

"If I stay out here long enough they will forget I exist," a voice filtered through his sleeping consciousness.

Caught between his nightmares and the voice that called to him, Battousai fought to awaken himself and live for another day.  Dark circles formed under his eyes from his lack of sleep but he opened them only to be met by the glare of the sun shining through his open window.  Last night, the nightmare came again where he witnessed the vampires attacking him with cunning precision.  He would slay them at an alarming speed and race home only to find he was too late.  Even in his sleep, he could not save Tomoe.  

_Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan  
After you meet her family_

The smirk on Saitou Hajime's face that haunted him slowly faded from his mind.  "We don't want him to find us here," hushed tones whispered urgently, chasing away the nightmares.  The visions were replaced by the voice's ghostly image and blearily he wiped away the last traces of sleep from his face.  His amber-tinged vision stared at the unfamiliar ceiling for long moments, letting his mind wander.  He had been living in Kobe for nearly two years now, the longest he had ever stayed in one city.  Previous assignments had taken him to different parts of Japan but his orders were always the same – eliminate the abominations festering in the cities.  Six years had passed since he resumed the hunts.  Six years ago, the nightmares began and the memory of his failure was clear as if it happened yesterday.  _The memories always came_, he thought to himself.  _Sooner or later, they always return_.

A noise coming from outside his window captured his attention.  Quickly grabbing his weapon, Battousai rose stealthily from his bed and padded softly towards the half-opened window.  A slight breeze touched his skin bringing in a subtle hint of jasmine, and he shivered at the sensations.  With his weapon in hand, he carefully peeked out towards the fire escape.  From the apartment upstairs, he heard the angry voice of a man yelling incoherently and a door slammed swiftly afterwards.  "No!" the voice cried in a frightened whisper.  "Don't go after the pigeons.  Chester, come back!"  A brief struggle before the sounds of a cat leaping on top of the rusted trash bin came to him.  Silence followed and he peered out cautiously.  The first thing he saw was an abundance of black hair that fell over the slim shoulder as it cascaded over the metal rails.  The figure peered down into the street and seemed to be searching for something below.  Wearily, the figure squatted down and called out softly.  "Don't leave me," she pleaded in a small voice, calling out to the cat, long gone in pursuit of his prey.  "I'm already alone."  Kenshin withdrew from the window and shut it close.

**4:00 AM, Next day**

Kenshin was awakened by sounds of loud screaming from the upstairs apartment.  He rolled over and covered his ears with his pillow, blotting out the arguments that came from the apartment above.  It happened often enough during his first week of stay and so he invested in an industrial pair of earplugs.  But the sound still came through, especially tonight.  He opened his eyes as he stared at the light fixture hanging in the middle of his bedroom.  It had been flickering intermittently before he heard the sounds of glass breaking.  Heavy footsteps and angry voices filled the room upstairs which was followed closely by the muffled shrieks of a young woman.  Battousai closed his eyes as he identified another sound, resembling a body crashing against a wall before falling to the hardwood floor.  Raised voices and heavy footsteps followed afterwards.  Then everything fell silent before the light in his room finally gave out.  

He glanced at the clock on the side of his bed.  4:00 AM.  _Too much excitement for one night_, he thought to himself.   "I need a smoke," he muttered to himself before grabbing his pack of cigarettes and climbing out of his window.  The sky was still dark although he could see the first strains of light coming over the horizon.  He took a deep drag on his cigarette before exhaling a perfect circle of smoke.  Idly, he stared at the cigarette between his fingers and watched as the fires within it burned.  He had never thought to take up the habit, always feeling a slight disgust for people who did, but these past few months have driven him to start the habit.  He never smoked because he enjoyed it.  It was just something to do to pass the time.  It was something he did when he wanted to blot out the nightmares.  

After a few minutes, he felt something wet drop on his leg.  It left a perfect mark on his bare thigh – a single drop of blood, closely followed by two more.  Suddenly alert, he jerked his knee up and stood to his full height.  Cigarette dangling from his lips, he withdrew his gun that was resting on the shoulder holster he wore and did a quick survey of his surroundings.  Glancing upwards, he found a body, resting halfway on the fire escape landing.

One eye was swollen shut and blood trickled down from her temple.  The good eye stared blankly at him but without recognition.  Her black hair had covered the rest of her face as the blood continued to drip down.  A few drops of blood fell on Battousai's cross-scarred cheek and that shook him from his stupor.  He replaced his gun in the holster and prepared to enter his apartment.  _It is none of my concern_, he muttered to himself as he had one foot in the room.  Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and he smelled the scent of jasmines waft through the air.  Frowning, he looked up once again and it appeared that the figure's lips were moving.

"Kill me, please."

Battousai stood frozen in his place as the soft voice repeated her request.  _Kill me, please_, the words echoed in his head.  He closed his eyes as if willing himself to resist her plea.  He didn't need to get involved with other people's business.  He didn't have time for these kinds of complications.  His heartbeat began to pound louder in his brain and he took a deep breath, as if to steel himself from his conscience.  His resolve to ignore the voice was slowly gaining strength and he could almost move ---

A small whimper broke the oppressive silence and an image flashed in his mind.  _Tomoe_.  Her image had been haunting him for the past six years and he had always been too late to save her.  He would always see her body, pale and immaculate, against the blood soaked sheets.  He would always be unable to help her.  But here was an opportunity to help a stranger.  This woman that smelled like jasmines and pleaded for someone to end her misery.  _Mercy_, he thought to himself_.  She begs for someone to will end her suffering_.  Something inside him broke the stalemate and he stepped back out into the cold wind.  He lifted his eyes towards the body once again and gazed up at the woman.  Her eyes had closed and he briefly wondered if he was too late.

"Kaoru?" a male voice came from the apartment above him.  "Where the devil are you?"

Another voice, rougher around the edges but definitely feminine, joined the man at the window.   A short gasp was heard before the voice spoke again. "Look what you have done!  You've messed her up too much."  Battousai took a moment to retreat back into his apartment but kept his window open.  A slight pause before the feminine voice sighed.  "Come on, get her out of the fire escape before someone sees her." He had vaguely recognized the voice as the apartment manager's but his companion's voice was unfamiliar.  He heard the soft shuffling of feet above him and the slight creak of the bed, offering a prayer that the young woman had died as she had wished.

**- End of Chapter Seven -**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I know, I know.  I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own White Wolf but since I'm not making any money from this, I might as well enjoy writing some fanfiction from it.  The snippet of the song, "She Talks To Angels," by the Black Crowes.  I've been listening to a lot of their music when I wrote this chapter and the next.  

I apologize for all the background or flashback chapters.  Its necessary to explain these things before we get to the present time but if you think that I should do side stories instead or continue them with the present timeline, let me know.  Kaoru's story begins six years after Tomoe's death.  Kaoru, at this point of the story, is eighteen.  


	9. Broken Hearts, Mended

**Chapter Eight: Broken Hearts, Mended **

**November 1, 1994  
Kobe Botanical Gardens  
11:30 PM**

"This way," Battousai hissed in the darkness to his companion as they raced up the stepping stones.  The cover of night aided their progress from being detected although their scent made them more appealing to the Gangrel vampires that inhabit these parts of the city.  His companion followed him wordlessly, their passage devoid of conversation, as he watched the path behind them.  Sensing a rustle of leaves, Seta Soujiro gripped his sword tighter and tapped his companion lightly before running towards where they had come from.  _Shukuchi, _Battousai thought as the young man behind him almost disappeared from sight only to return a few seconds later.  Flicking the blood off his sword, he replaced it in his sheath before smiling up towards Battousai.  "Let's go," he grinned.

Battousai nodded, as he briefly touched the cut on his sword arm, and continued up the path until he reached the clearing.  Quickly surveying the grounds, he pointed to his left and motioned for Soujiro to the right as they crept towards their prey.  Gaining agreement, they both unsheathed their swords and ran in opposite directions.  Battousai got to their target first and with a quick flick of his wrist, beheaded one of the guards as Soujiro made quick work of the other.  A howl broke the silence of the night and Battousai turned his head towards its direction.  "Go," Soujiro nodded towards the building in front of them.  "I'll take care of the garous."  He smiled cheerily as he flicked the blood off.  "I'll meet you back at the entrance in half an hour."  Battousai frowned slightly and warned his companion.  "Don't get too cocky.  These werewolves can be a handful.  Watch your back."  

Soujiro nodded and took off towards the pack of werewolves gathering for their attack.  Without a backward glance, Battousai headed for the greenhouse.  He stalked around the perimeter, keeping an eye out for his prey as well as his guards.  The security around the vampire ruling class has increased since his assignment to Kobe two years ago.  He wasn't surprised that they had taken his presence as a threat and he smiled grimly at the thought.  _The red haired devil is knocking on your door,_ his mind thought idly as he opened the door to the indoor garden.  Stealthily, he crept towards the figure bent over the table with pruning shears in her hand, carefully nipping branches here and there.  

_And there will be no salvation this time._

Before he could deliver the final blow, a slight cry of outrage came from his left side and he automatically parried the weapon.  The vampire drew back immediately and jumped out of the way of his blade.  Their scuffle alerted the other guards in the enclosure and soon was surrounded by six other vampires all of them eager to try their hand at tearing their prey to pieces.  Battousai closed his eyes as they all stalked closer, each bearing their fangs and claws in frightening degrees.  He let his mind go blank before he sensed their movements.  His sword cut through two at once, their bodies disintegrating into dust as it swirled in the air carried by Battousai's motions.  Two more fell to his sword as they pressed their attack forward, the blade skewering them.  Finally, there were only two left and he disposed of them easily without ceremony.  Then there was one.  The original target, Battousai mused.  The vampire did not move but instead watched his progress.  A strange glint twinkled in his sharp eyes and for a moment, the hunter found his own image reflected in them.  

"So you are Battousai, the Assassin." The vampire spoke in a gravelly tone.  "We have heard much about you.  My name is Karasuma."  Battousai ignored her statement and gripped his sword tighter.  The vampire's hand came up as if to placate him.  "It is always good to know something about the enemy before attacking them.  We heard rumors of a shadow assassin that is nigh impossible to kill.  Some have even said you are a descendant from Ennoia and thus explains your ruthlessness."  Battousai narrowed his eyes and he crouched down on his knees, preparing his attack.

"No need to offended," Karasuma grinned, baring her teeth.  "It is an honor to be compared to our ancestors." Noting his position, she shrugged indifferently.  "But you don't really care for these comparisons, do you?"  She moved gracefully, closing in on him at every step. 

"It would be a shame to let such fierceness be wasted on a mortal life.  Perhaps you'd like to join us?"  A growl emanated from his throat that seemed to please the vampire in front of him.  "Mmm, that's very impressive."  Again, the grin came to her lips. "I can see why she would want you." Maybe his other wounds were making him woozy.  Maybe it was the incense that his senses had picked up when he first entered the room.  Maybe it was all these things combined that made him miss the dagger she had in her hand.

"Or maybe I'll just keep you for myself."  With a quick stab on his side, Battousai stumbled backwards. Seeing the glint of metal on his side, he berated himself for his carelessness.  Karasuma wasted no time in following up on her attack.  Immediately, Battousai's body tumbled down to the floor as the vampire straddled him.  Her claws sank into his injured shoulder as her fangs were hovering mere inches from his neck.  Slowly, she licked his neck and Battousai winced in disgust.  Seeing his reaction, the vampire seemed to purr in satisfaction at his discomfort.  "It won't be long, my sweet.  Soon you will be mine."

As her head bent to pierce his neck, the door opened and Battousai could vaguely make out Soujiro's form.  Although his breathing was labored, Soujiro appeared to be unharmed from his encounter with the garous.  Momentarily distracted, Karasuma hissed at the newcomer.  Instantly, her expression turned to that of surprise as she bent down to look at Battousai once again.  For a moment, their eyes locked before he pulled out the dagger from her chest and her body turned to ashes.  Battousai coughed as some of the ashes fell into his mouth and he picked himself up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Soujiro eyed him suspiciously as Battousai clutched at his side.  Blood dripped in between his fingers and concern began to tinge his companion's voice.  "We have to get out of here.  I'm sure that the entire Gangrel clan will be looking for us."  His companion nodded in agreement before bending over and spiting out blood.  Wiping it off the corner of his mouth, Battousai gritted his teeth and steadied himself before following the younger man, making their escape.

**November 2, 1994  
1:30 AM**

The car ride from the Rokko Mountains to the city was making Soujiro nervous.  He would glance at the body sitting in the passenger seat, seemingly passed out from his loss of blood.  Divided between his decision to report immediately back to their agency or delivering Battousai to the nearest hospital, made his usual carefree façade turn to serious.  They had a long-standing directive to report back as soon as their assignments were carried out.  But then, Battousai had never been seriously injured before in a hunt and these wounds could prove fatal.  Soujiro regarded his companion for a moment.

They had never been close friends and, come to think of it, Battousai didn't seem to have any friends at all.  He would only show up after an assignment has been completed to give his report.  Afterwards, he would disappear back out into the streets until the next time they needed him.  A soft moan came from the passenger side and Soujiro shifted his attention over to the other man.  How do you extract information from this man?

Soujiro tried to ask as he kept his eyes on the road.  "Ano, where do you live …?" Battousai hardly acknowledged him as his head lolled towards the window.  Soujiro wracked his brains trying to remember Battousai's real name.  _Battousai was just a nickname, a title for him but surely that wasn't his name, right?_  He was silent for a moment when he realized that he's never heard the man beside him called by any other name except for Battousai. "Ano," He hesitated for another minute.  "Sempai?" No response came from his companion.  

_Okay, try again_, Soujiro murmured to himself as he squirmed in his seat.  "My, you are so cute!"  Soujiro squealed in a high-pitched voice, mimicking the voice of a crazed fangirl.  He could hardly believe sensation of bees luxuriating in the honey sweetness of his tones before he visibly shuddered.  "Please tell me where you live, pretty please?  With a cherry on top, ne?"  Battousai moved his head back and shook his head.  "No, go away."  

_This is not working_, he thought.  "Hey, handsome." Soujiro said as he started to rub Battousai's arm.  _I hope he doesn't remember this when he wakes up,_ he silently prayed.  _He will kill me if he ever survived this_.  Soujiro called a mental picture of himself being tied to the back of a car and dragged over a country road while Battousai laughed in glee.  _What a min_ute, he stopped himself.  _I've never seen him laugh or smile for that matter_.  Pushing those thoughts aside, he stared straight ahead.  "How about telling me where you live so we can have some fun?"  _Uh, that sounded even less appealing than the first one, _he scolded himself quietly.  Battousai pushed his hand away and muttered to himself.  "Not telling you.  Go away.  Don't … need … you…" He mumbled to himself as he shook his head.  "Tomoe … please … let me stay…"  

The rest of his words became too soft for even Soujiro to hear and he wondered who this Tomoe is.  He frowned slightly and turned his head to his left and finally noticed the sign on the building in front of him:

KOBE GENERAL HOSPITAL   
EMERGENCY ROOM

"Looks like the decision has been made for me." Grumbling to himself, he got out of the car and went around to open the passenger door.  Carefully, he unhooked the sheathed sword and threw it in the backseat of his car. Battousai's head slumped over Soujiro's shoulder as he scooped up the older man in his arms.  "Damn, I didn't think he was going to be heavy."  Noticing two orderlies, he motioned for them to come forward and they immediately rushed out to lay him carefully on the gurney.  They quickly wheeled him inside while Soujiro followed at a slower pace, eventually stopping in front of the nurse's station.

 "Is that your friend?" the young woman nodded towards the gurney that passed by.  Soujiro nodded and rested his arm on the counter.  He quietly observed the other occupants in the room and noted that except for the young woman sitting at the far end of the bench, they were alone.  At this time of the morning, he expected the hospital to be a lot busier.  In fact, he had been counting on that situation so he could skip the next step the nurse was sure to ask.  Sure enough, the nurse picked up a clipboard from her desk and pushed it towards him.  "Just fill out the information and we'll take care of your friend."  The young man glanced at the clipboard warily and then up at the nurse.

"I'm sorry but I can't fill any of these out," Soujiro smiled at the nurse.  

"But you have to," the nurse spluttered.  "Otherwise, we can't do anything for him."  Soujiro's face quickly became a mask of helplessness as he shrugged his shoulders.  "I'm already violating his beliefs by bringing him here but I had nowhere to go."  His words, rushed, and become more frantically desperate with each passing word.  "He's a Christian Science member and just by bringing him here," he paused for dramatic effect as the voice dropped in a low whisper.  "He would probably kill me after he gets better."

The nurse looked at him, with pity, Soujiro wasn't sure but she replaced the clipboard on her desk tentatively.  "Well, we can't let him stay here overnight."  She stopped for a moment before turning an unsure smile towards him.  "Do you have somewhere you can take him?"  Soujiro nodded quickly, glad that his partner would get taken care of.  He would worry about the rest later.  "I'll be right back," the nurse said quietly, leaving Soujiro in the waiting area.  As soon as the nurse was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief and sank into one of the plastic waiting chairs.

After a few minutes, he felt someone staring at him and he looked up to find the young woman looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.  The dark blue eyes watched him closely as if trying to see into his soul.  Soujiro shivered, slightly unnerved by the almost hypnotic gaze of the young woman.  Composing himself, he pasted on a smile and turned to her.  "Is there something on my face?"  He rubbed his cheek and nose in an unconscious manner.  "What are you looking at?"  Kaoru said nothing at first, still watching him closely, before she mumbled a response.  "He's not really a Christian Scientist, is he?"  

"Eh?" Soujiro quickly masked his surprise and took a closer look at the young woman. He noted the faint marks of a black eye slowly healing, the stitch on her left temple and a cut on her lip.  Deciding quickly that she was not a vampire, he narrowed his eyes a bit before responding in his cheerful voice.  "So, where did you get the bruises?"

Her head quickly shot up and snapped a response.  "That's none of your business."  She flounced on her seat before turning away from him, pulling her coat around her tighter.  He noticed her body slightly wince at the effort and presumed that she had several sprained ribs as well.  Yet, there was something about her that intrigued him and he decided to change the subject.  _How did she know he was lying about Battousai_? 

"How can you be so sure he isn't one."

"I've seen him around.  He doesn't seem like the type," was Kaoru's glib answer. Soujiro's raised an eyebrow as a spark of hope flickered in him.  "You've seen him around, eh?  So you know where he lives."

Kaoru smirked.  "Well, of course I know where he lives."  She rolled her eyes as she turned towards him again.  "My father rented him his apartment."  Soujiro's smile grew wider and he closed the distance between them as he walked towards her seat.  "I tell you what."  He sat down next to her.  _Gods, she looks like an angel_, the other part of his brain thought while he continued to speak to her.  "I'll give you $50 a day, if you look after him and make sure he doesn't die."  He saw the sudden spark of interest and then the withdrawal within Kaoru's eyes.  "Look, you'll make some extra money." Again, the spark but it slowly died once again.  She lowered her eyes, almost ashamed at being caught interested in the offer.  Soujiro almost felt like reaching out and covering her hand with his but resisted.  "You'll be helping me out.  No strings attached."  Kaoru looked at him for a moment, indecision dancing in her eyes.  Turning her head to see if anyone was watching them, she holds out her hand.  

"Make that $75 and pay me upfront."

- **End of Chapter Eight**-

**Author's Notes**:  I would like to thank my friend Beth for her two cents in this chapter.  I was fiddling with it for a few days now.  Finally, she suggested a few things and now I think the story is moving a lot better.  Thank you for the tip.  

Once again, RK is not mine nor will it ever be mine.  So save yourself the money and don't sue me!  As always, R&R my dears.  R&R always appreciated.


	10. Just A Little Bit Closer

**Chapter Nine: Just A Little Bit Closer**

"Tomoe?" His hands reached up to touch her face as she leaned over him. He felt her cool handing touching his cheek before he heard her soothing voice. "Shh, just rest. You need to rest." She wiped his brow with a damp cloth and he fidgeted in his bed. He shook his head slowly, disagreeing with her soft voice. "I need to tell you. I never got to tell you how much I –" The smell of something fragrant soothed him and he quieted for a moment_. Jasmines - the sweet smell of jasmines. Jasmines?_

Battousai slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at his own ceiling. The familiar light fixture, even in the darkness, he would recognize that hideous thing even in his deathbed. _Maybe this is his deathbed_, he thought morosely. He could hear faint sounds of classical music floating in the air but he couldn't move his head to search out the source. He must've made a sound because he heard hurried footsteps coming from the other room.

A young woman emerged from the door with her black hair gathered in a high ponytail. _Tomoe?_ His heart started to race before he caught a glimpse of her face. _No, it is someone else_. But it is someone familiar, he was sure of it. In her hands, she carried a small tray, no doubt his meal for the day. He pretended to close his eyes as he observed the woman in silence. She set the tray down on the only other chair in the room and kneeled down beside the bed. Carefully, she tucked his arm back inside the covers. She turned away for a moment and Battousai instantly recognized her as the young woman he had seen on the fire escape a few weeks ago. Her bruises seemed to have completely healed as there were no discernable marks left on her milky white skin. He dimly remembered that moment when she looked at him and pleaded for his help.

Kaoru dipped the washcloth into the cool water, unaware of his scrutiny, and wrung out the excess water. She turned around to wipe his brow. "You'll be okay," she murmured in that same soothing voice. "I promised to take care of you." She gently smoothed the matted hair off his face and Battousai felt his heart race at her gentle touch. _What is happening to me?_ He shivered involuntarily and Kaoru hurried to secure the blankets around him once again. "Shh, you need to rest," she murmured soothingly. Battousai felt his eyelids droop and he sank back to a more restful sleep.

He woke up again, later that day, and instinctively knew he was alone in the apartment. That comforting presence of the young woman had left the air and was replaced by an uneasy feeling that seemed to eat away at his bones. He shivered slightly and struggled to lean against the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to recall the series of events that brought him home. He remembered the hunt. _The vampire that stabbed me_, his hand automatically went to the injured side and he noticed the bandages as he winced slightly at the sudden movement. _I remember getting into the car and Tenken driving somewhere_, he frowned as he couldn't remember anything past that. He felt rather than heard a presence hovering at the front door. He felt around his immediate surroundings for his weapons and was slightly alarmed when he didn't find them. He painfully crawled towards his night table and grabbed his back-up weapon – a 9mm pistol – and checked to make sure it was loaded. Clicking it back into position, Battousai started to get up from the bed.

He heard the sound of keys then the click of the apartment lock, opening. He gritted his teeth as he moved to the other side of the bedroom door and waited for his attacker. Battousai listened for movement in the front room but only heard the padding of slippers against the hardwood floor. He straightened out his good arm and training the gun at eye level, waiting for his attacker.

Kaoru opened the door to the bedroom and frowned as she noticed the sheets in disarray. She didn't have much time to think of anything else as she felt the cold metal against her temple and the soft click of a gun. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he questioned her harshly as he pinned her against the wall, the scent of jasmines enveloping his senses once again. His arm pressed against her throat and Kaoru stifled a cry of pain. The cry brought him back to the present and he flung her away from him but kept the gun trained on her. She fell onto the floor, coughing for air as she leaned against the bed.

For a moment, Battousai's eyes darkened as he watched the woman. Her black hair tumbled over her shoulder and dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as she glared back at him. Unbeknownst to her, her skirt had ridden up to her thigh and provided him with a tempting view of her leg. His demeanor subtly changed from anger to a feeling he thought he had long forgotten. Quelling these thoughts, he hardened his voice and demanded an answer. "Name."

"Kaoru," she whispered as she straightened up. Pulling herself to her feet, her eyes turned back to meet his and he was surprised by their harshness. She should not have those eyes, Battousai thought as he unconsciously lowered his weapon. "Kamiya Kaoru," she responded in a firmer voice as she returned his glare in equal intensity. _His eyes are strange_, Kaoru thought, _blue with purple tinges on the edges_. Feeling suddenly unnerved, she turned away from him and stared out the window.

He took three steps towards her before stumbling awkwardly to the floor. Instead of hitting the ground, he found himself being held by Kaoru. Her expression had changed from anger to concern and quickly voiced out her opinion. "I told you," she led him towards the edge of the bed. "You need to rest. I made you some soup and its heating up on the stove." Battousai didn't object as the young woman pushed him back to bed. His hand still held the pistol and he wondered briefly why he didn't just shoot her. He shook his head as if trying to clear the thoughts that were currently coursing through his mind. An image of Kaoru snuggling underneath the covers with him suddenly came to mind and he let out a soft curse.

"What's wrong? Is it too tight?" Kaoru asked, concern laced in her voice. She knelt by his side and leaned over him to grab the other edge of the blanket. Her hair fell on his face and he briefly closed his eyes as the scent of jasmines once again enveloped him. More enticing images of the young woman flooded his mind and he bit his lip to distract him from his thoughts. _What was she doing in my apartment anyway? _He frowned and opened his eyes to face her once again. Before he could question her further, she broke their silence.

"Your eyes," she looked at him questioningly. "They're different now."

His eyes blinked in surprise. _When did they change? _"Why are you here?" his voice, though cold, lost their menace as the eyes that held them softened slightly. He noticed the way she turned away at his question. He noticed that her arms shook slightly as she stood up from her position. Without thought, he caught the edge of her skirt and forced her to stop. Surprised, Kaoru glanced back at the man lying on the bed, clutching at her skirt and followed her gaze up to his eyes – they were blue once again. He asked his question.

"I have my reasons," Kaoru replied softly. "Don't ask me about them and I won't ask how you got injured." She eyed him, a faint smile resting on her lips. "I wanted to check on you before I went to work. I'll change your bandages when I get back." She stepped out into the fire escape and padded softly up the steps leading to her room. He laid there for a few minutes, listening to her soft footsteps as it moved from one area to the other. He could hear the faint sounds of the television and the sound of running water afterwards. Images of the young woman came to his mind once more and he sighed in frustration. This time he did not try and stop them from coming. He just closed his eyes and let his weary body rest.

**1:30 AM  
Kobe General Hospital**

Soujiro checked his wristwatch for the tenth time in the last hour and shot a glance over at the hospital exit doors. A week had passed since Battousai was injured and he still hasn't reported for work. He had seen her earlier when she reported for work but he didn't have time to speak to her then. He wanted the cover of darkness surrounding them when he approached her. "You could've just asked the hospital for the information," he quietly chided himself. Hospitals are rarely cooperative when it comes to disclosing information, especially when it came to staff and volunteers. "If I did that," he shook his head ruefully "I would be putting her in danger." _Admit it_, a small voice in the back of his head chimed in. _You just wanted to see her again_. He smiled as the image of the young woman came to mind. Quickly replacing that thought, he decided that he was going to demand that she take him to Battousai. Seemingly satisfied with resolution, he almost missed her exit as she crossed the street. He followed her soon afterwards.

Kaoru felt the presence of something behind her and she pursed her lips grimly. She had been feeling this presence, shadowing her, for the past week, and so far, has been successful in shaking them off. It had started the night after she had taken her neighbor home from the hospital. She had felt the shadow but refused to turn around to confront it, instead she walked a little faster and went home through a circuitous route. Tonight, Kaoru felt more anxious than usual and wanted nothing more than to be back home. Thoughts of home turned to thoughts of him and Kaoru felt a slight blush tinge her cheeks. She had noticed how his eyes had darkened when he looked at her and she let out a small giggle. Chastising herself for even thinking these thoughts, she straightened herself up and made a hasty about turn when she collided with something solid.

"Oof," Kaoru muttered as her body was forced to move back and before she hit the ground, a pair of strong arms gathered her close. Feeling caged in, she started to thrash about and struggled against the other figure.

"Careful there, spitfire." Soujiro murmured as he pushed them both behind a tall, thick shrubbery, "It's only me." Kaoru slowly recognized the voice and stopped her struggles. She glanced over to Soujiro's face but it was hidden in the shadows. He suddenly felt as if his cheeks were on fire, fairly certain that Kaoru noticed, which caused him to blush even more. The sensation of holding her close was intoxicating as well as the jasmines that threatened to overwhelm his senses. He didn't notice that Kaoru had quieted down as he luxuriated in their closeness.

"Ahem!" Kaoru cleared her throat as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Startled, Soujiro let her go and she stepped back to put some distance between them. _Damn, I need a girlfriend_, he absentmindedly thought as he missed the warmth of her body almost instantly. He focused his gaze on her face and noted the frown that marred her beautiful face.

_Beautiful? Really Sou, you are just waxing poetic tonight, aren't you? _Shaking himself out of his reverie, he focused his attention to the woman in front of him. Now that the bruises have faded away, Soujiro noticed how amazingly beautiful she really was. She found herself under close scrutiny and fidgeted. "Sorry," Soujiro managed to say as he rubbed the back of his head. "It wasn't very polite to stare, was it?"

"No, not really." Kaoru's frown got deeper. "Why are you following me anyway?"

"I wanted to see how my friend was doing," Soujiro grinned. "He hasn't shown up in the last few days and I figured you would know what was going on." He leaned back and preferred to keep himself in the shadows as he studied her face. She nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about what to say about her neighbor. "His fever has gone down and he has been sleeping a lot better." He smiled as he listened to her list and watched the way her face had taken on a serious look that looked absolutely adorable. _Stop it, Sou_.

"Can I see him?"

Kaoru looked at him and paused for a second, hesitating on responding to his request. For unknown reasons, she didn't want this man to intrude in their silent world of patient and attendant. Maybe she was selfish and she wanted to keep this to herself a little while longer. She shook her head slowly and dropped her eyes to the ground. "I don't think it's a good idea." Soujiro cocked his head slightly and he raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I don't think it's a good idea." Kaoru reiterated. "What is he to you anyway? For all I know, you could've done those things to him yourself." Soujiro smiled at her outburst that served to make her angrier. "Then why did I even bother taking him to the hospital?"

"To throw suspicion off of yourself, of course" was her quick response. She had raised her voice slightly as her temper began to rise. She had been tired from caring for her patient and had forgotten to eat dinner. Hunger, coupled with her discomfort of being questioned, caused her patience to wear thin. Soujiro could see her arms shaking with anger a frown marred her face and her eyes flashed dangerously. _She's so cute_, Soujiro thought and his smile got even bigger. He could feel her temperature rise in anger and he could not hold his comments in any longer. "You are so cute when you're angry," Soujiro said. "Did you know that?" Perhaps it was the strain in her family life. Perhaps it was the interaction with her neighbor this afternoon. Or perhaps she had so much repressed anger and this had been the final straw. A shriek worthy of a banshee came from Kaoru's lips and for a moment he felt afraid of the young woman. "Ara?" he asked wonderingly as she launched herself towards him and her hands encircled his throat, effectively cutting off circulation.

_Damn, she's strong for a little thing_, his mind thought distractedly as his face slowly turned blue. Distractedly, he wondered what it would actually be like if he were to die in this manner. _To die at the hands of a beautiful woman_, he sighed inwardly. A smile threatened to come once again but he schooled his features to appear that he was trying to fight for breath. Moments later, Kaoru loosened her grip and her eyes widened in fear at what she had done. She turned the opposite way and escaped through the thick wooded area. Sighing momentarily, Soujiro massaged his throat and took a deep breath.

He caught up with her within a few minutes as she emerged from the other side of the woods. Kaoru prepared to let out another scream before Soujiro effectively stifled her mouth with his hand. "Shh, it's only me." He whispered in her ear as he pulled her close. He could feel her heartbeat thumping wildly from the exertion of running and he rubbed her back, soothingly. Finally, Kaoru managed to calm herself down and relaxed as Soujiro let her go. She still eyed him suspiciously but refrained from saying anything else to break their silence.

"Let's start over, shall we?" he smiled as he offered his hand. "My name is Soujiro. Seta Soujiro." She looked at his extended hand and then peered back at his face. Hesitating slightly, she reached out with her own hand and shook his. "Kaoru. Call me Kaoru."

**- End of Chapter Nine -**

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, SONY, Shueshia, JUMP Comics, ADV, etc. No money is being made by the creation of this story. Instead I hope that it brings smiles to people when they read it. As always read and review. Thanks.


	11. Feels Like Heaven

**Chapter 10: Feels Like Heaven**

Over the next few weeks, Kaoru had slipped into a comfortable routine. She would come by to check on her neighbor just before her shifts as a hospital volunteer started. She would bring in his meal consisting of miso and rice, though lately, she's been adding vegetables as his health steadily improved. Everyday, she would enter his room and leave without a word. Afterwards, she would move around his apartment – dusting the furniture or sweeping the floors – waiting until he finishes his meal. Some days, she would sit by the window in the living room and look down towards the alleyway, enjoying the sounds of children playing in the street below.

She would let her thoughts wander during these lapses of inactivity but eventually it would always turn towards her mysterious neighbor. A multitude of questions always at the tip of her tongue but Kaoru held back from asking them. _Am I afraid of him? No. I should be but I'm not._ She instinctively knew that it wasn't fear that prevented her from asking but rather respect for his privacy that held her in check. So, she would sit, day by day, pondering the questions she would ask until –

"I'm finished," a low voice rumbled from the direction of the bedroom door and interrupted Kaoru's train of thought.

She swung her head towards him as he leaned against the doorframe, holding on to the tray. Kaoru hurried to take the tray from him and walked towards the sink to rinse out the dishes. He followed her slowly and spoke in a soft, almost apologetic voice. "I can do that."

Startled, Kaoru's eyebrows creased into a frown as she noticed him leaning against the counter for support. "You really should be resting, you know that?"

He met her gaze and studied her for the briefest of moments before moving his gaze towards the sink. "I'm not as weak as you think I am." His voice sounded almost resentful, as the full two week's bed rest did nothing to alleviate his temper. His long, red hair fell loosely around his shoulders and Kaoru noted that his eyes were back to the soft tinges of blue. She let her gaze wander towards the only other discerning mark on his face – the cross-scar on his cheek. The mark only served to heighten the mystery that shrouded his past and made him appear severe to casual observers. But Kaoru sensed something else in that scar and she idly wondered what could have caused that injury. Automatically, her hand reached out to touch it before she remembered herself and pulled back.

Flustered, Kaoru turned her head down in apology. "I'm sorry," she offered lamely. "That was rude of me." He did not reply nor did he give any indication that he had heard her at all. Silence filled the room for a moment until he reached forward to grab a dish. "I'm sorry for the other day," Battousai began, as he scrubbed the plate with the soap-filled sponge. "I was – " he paused as he lifted his gaze from the waters and thought of an appropriate word to follow before continuing, "-- not myself."

Kaoru's lips twitched as she fought down a smile at his choice of words. _Not yourself indeed,_ she thought. Though his eyes were fixed on the sink. Kaoru could tell that he had more to say and waited patiently for the rest of the words to fall from his lips. He passed the dishes to her as she rinsed the soap off and set it on the dish rack. The scrubbing sound fell in between them and for a while they worked in companionable silence. It even felt comforting. She watched him dry his hands after the last plate was washed with an ease born from years of experience.

_Silly girl, _she admonished herself. _What idiot doesn't know how to wash dishes?_ Kaoru shook her head at her own foolish thoughts and turned back to him. He felt her expectant gaze and hesitated for a second, before giving in to some unnamed need to please her. He turned to face her and looked into Kaoru's eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured with some difficulty. _Was it the word of thanks that made it difficult or was it the emotion those words seem to carry? _Battousai thought about this for a second before focusing his attention on the girl. _Or was it the girl that stood in front of him – the reason for all this, this introspection._ Unconsciously, he called out her name.

"Kaoru." Her face turned towards his and her blue eyes filled with … _With what?_ He asked himself. _Fear?_

"No, you do not fear me," he murmured as his hand touched her shoulder. Kaoru felt the warmth of his hand through her uniform and it enveloped her almost instantly. She shook her head slowly, eyes locked together as he continued to watch her closely.

"Why?" Her lips parted slightly as Battousai took another step.

"You haven't given me a reason to," she replied, more to herself than to respond to his question. He frowned slightly as he thought back a few days before when he had threatened her with a gun and almost choked her to death. _Never given her a reason to be afraid of me? Is it because –?_

"But you are curious about me," his voice became softer as Kaoru took a step towards him. Another nod from her and that had been enough for him to lessen the gap between them. Battousai's senses were beginning to fill with the scent of jasmines again. He felt compelled to pull her closer, to be near her. "Why?" he whispered as his breath gently brushed against her skin. His eyes were tinged with amber flecks and Kaoru could feel herself getting pulled towards him. She felt a tingling sensation up and down her spine and felt her mouth go dry. Nervously, she licked her lips.

Her movement stirred something in him and he slowly dipped his head towards her for a taste. _Just a brush on the lips,_ he thought dizzily as he watched her nervousness grow with each agonizing second. Gently, his hands had moved to cup her face and Kaoru's eyelashes fluttered in response. She gently tipped her head upward watching his descent with barely concealed curiosity. Her lashes tickled his cheek as it lightly brushed against his face. He felt her soft breath on his cheek and he slowly pulled her closer.

The angry buzz of her pager effectively broke the moment between them and Kaoru nervously stepped out of his immediate reach. Seeking to hide her embarrassment, she hurried towards the gadget to retrieve her message. He watched as the moment slipped away and cursed its ill-timed interruption. It was followed by another sobering thought, _what was I thinking?_ He looked up from his musings and watched her retrieve her possessions hurriedly. A slight, questioning nod and Kaoru offered an explanation.

"I have to get to work." She spoke grimly as she tossed the pager in her purse. "There's been an emergency at the hospital. A huge accident in Kitano-cho district," she paused slightly as she shook her head sadly. Battousai's interest peaked when she mentioned the district. He was there with Soujiro a few days ago. Wait!

"Soujiro…" he murmured softly.

"Oh yeah," Kaoru nodded as she grabbed her jacket. "He stopped by the hospital a week ago and inquired about you." Battousai's attention quickly focused on the young woman as she headed for the door. "I told him that you were getting better," he raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything else. She could feel the change in his demeanor as she spoke about the young man but continued anyway. "I didn't tell him anything else though." She could see his shoulders relax a bit and she smiled to herself.

"We're all entitled to have some secrets." And with that Kaoru shut the door behind her. He could hear the faint scuffle of her shoes as it hurried towards the elevator. The rush, the intoxicating scent and the almost hypnotic pull Kaoru possessed came to mind and he felt himself shiver. In his mind's eye, he watched himself inch closer to the woman until they almost --- almost what? He frowned as he thought about that question. He had not felt that way – the need – not since, Tomoe.

"I've no time for complications that woman could bring," he spat out angrily to his empty living room. "I have to make sure that she doesn't get any closer." He quickly stood up and then swayed momentarily before righting himself again. Stalking towards his bedroom, he noted the time – 5:30 PM – and prepared himself for an evening out of the apartment.

**End of Chapter Ten**

**Author's notes: **Thank you for your continued support. As always, RK does not belong to me but to the wonderful Watsuki-sama. I hope you enjoyed the almost WAFF in this chapter. firefox – thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm glad that you like the side stories as it always makes me wonder if I did the right thing. And yes, there will be more K&K in the future chapters. You'll see. kean – I'll try my best not to let this story "rot" in fanfiction purgatory. linay – interesting? Is that a good or a bad thing? please tell me. That's it for now and look forward to the next chapter.


	12. There's No Sleep For Fury Eyes

**Chapter Eleven: There's No Sleep for Fury Eyes**

**Imperial Tea House  
3:30 PM**

Komagata Yumi smiled into her teacup as she listened to him. It wasn't really the words she was listening to but the amount of feeling the young man seems to be exhibiting. Unusual, since he has hardly displayed any amount of emotion about, well, about anything really in all the years she has known him. This is definitely intriguing. "So, if you are so hung up on this girl, then you should ask her out." A look of fear suddenly crossed his features and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. "There is no sense in waiting around for the "perfect time" when it comes to falling in love. There is no such thing as the perfect time."

Soujiro looked positively sick at the suggestion that he should ask the young woman out on a date. _Some assassin you are, _his inner voice chided him. _You face an army of vampires nearly everyday and yet you cower at the thought of asking out one woman. Get a grip, Sou!_ He felt his shoulders slump down in defeat as he sighed heavily. _I'm pathetic_.

To the casual observer, they could be mistaken for brother and sister, out for an afternoon. The young man seeming to listen closely to what his sister was saying. The beautiful woman, delicately sipping tea from her cup, pausing now and then to offer more words of encouragement. Their quiet conversation, broken by occasional sounds of enchanting laughter coming from the woman, obviously teasing her younger brother while he tries to sink lower in the seat.

"I suggest you take matters into your own hands and ask! The worst thing she could do is say no, right?" Her voice seemed louder in his ears. She set the teacup down and peered at the man across from her.

Meanwhile, he was lost in his own thoughts. _Has it only been a few weeks? Old souls reunited, so to speak. _He grinned at the memory as he imagined Kaoru throwing an impressive hissy fit. _Her eyes light up like brightest flame, he sighed. Especially when she gets mad!_

_There you go again, Sou! Waxing poetic. I swear to god, you should be ashamed of yourself!._

An image popped in his head of another pair of eyes that seemed to burn like fire – _Battousai._ He shivered slightly as he was reminded of the cold, calculating gaze that Battousai would direct at their targets. Soujiro had seen fierce vampires cower at that stare and he was relieved that he has never been on the receiving end of that. There was no doubt that Battousai is an impressive assassin. _His sword and his mind is without equal in battle. And yet to be wounded on a routine job was very disturbing._

Which brings him to his next thought, Battousai hasn't been seen or heard from in the last two weeks. Kaoru claimed that he was recovering nicely but the others at the office are starting to ask more questions than he can answer. He was not certain that he could keep his superiors at bay with his vague answers any longer. Kaoru would need to show him that Battousai is indeed recovering, so that he can report on something positive. But Kaoru's adamant refusal to take Soujiro to see him was also puzzling. _Could she be hiding something?_

_Maybe I'll just skip going into the office today and see_ … He felt a light smack on the side of his head and he winced as Yumi's voice penetrated his consciousness. "Boy-a! Are you listening to me?" Yumi asked sternly. "It's impolite to zone out on your female companion. It's considered rude!"

"Ara!" Soujiro jumped a bit at the contact, though it didn't really hurt him at all. Yumi frowned for a second before pinching him twice, for good measure. "Have you decided where you are going to take her out? I was thinking maybe that you could try …."

Soujiro didn't respond immediately but looked out the window. Suddenly, Kaoru's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye and he grinned stupidly at no one in particular.

**6:30 PM**

"You are ready then?" He nodded at his employer's question.

"Are you sure you are ready to go back on assignment?" Katsura Kogoro looked at Battousai and repeated his question. At the young man's insistent nod, Katsura amended his statement. "Not that I'm doubting your strength, Himura-san. I just don't want you to push yourself too hard when we have others capable …"

"Something happened in Kitano-cho," he murmured as Katsura showed his surprise. "You need me to investigate." He had been cooped up in his apartment too long and his legendary patience was wearing slightly thin. Katsura's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out how he knew about the accident when he hadn't even mentioned it. "Your partner will meet you at the Sannomiya station."

He would have been inclined to ask how he found out but decided against it, settling for a nod. Battousai stood up and gathered his swords, resting by the door and settling them back on his hip. His hand rested on the doorknob, poised to open the door when Katsura's question stopped him momentarily.

"Tenken mentioned a woman was taking care of you."

_Kaoru,_ his mind supplied the name. _Kaoru is taking care of me._ Though he didn't say it out loud. He didn't turn around to face him but instead paused. "What about her?"

Katsura noted how Battousai's body had stiffened at the mention of the woman. It was a subtle movement but one only had to be familiar with the man to note the difference. This woman could be more dangerous than he had originally thought. He didn't like loose ends and this girl could be their organization's undoing if the vampires caught her. True, it was unlikely that Battousai had divulged any information in his delirium but he was not a man that took unnecessary risks. And this one could be counted as a potential risk and it was necessary to know.

"How much does she know?" Katsura pushed him on the subject. "How much do you think she knows?"

Battousai pondered the question for a split second before replying. "She will not be a problem. I give you my word." As soon as the words left his lips, he felt a strange sensation in his chest. He imagined the sensation of his heart constricted at the thought of harming Kaoru but he ignored it and continued to make his way out. He straightened himself once more and took another step towards the door. Without a backward glance, the door closed behind him with a soft click, leaving Katsura in thoughtful reflection. Sighing, he picked up the telephone and sent a message to Battousai's partner.

"The river ran on dry ground and will rise to meet the tide."

**Kobe General Hospital  
8:30 PM**

"What time did the accident occur?"

"Wheel this one into OR 3! Make the initial preparations, we don't have a moment to lose!"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"KAORU! I need more bandages over here!"

"I'll be right there," a dark-haired woman scuttled between the sea of bodies crowding the hallways of the hospital. She barely managed to squeeze in because of the crowd but got to Dr. Mizuno as quickly as possible. There had been a steady flow of injured people since the accident that happened almost six hours ago. There was an explosion in the Sannomiya underground station just as the afternoon crowd had reached its peak commute time. Scores of people were seriously hurt by the explosion and more were assumed buried underneath the rubble of the station. Emergency response teams were dispatched almost immediately and their hospital seemed to be taking in most of the serious cases. Kaoru had been called in, along with other volunteers, to assist in the emergency.

Three hours later, the flood of injuries seemed to be ebbing and the volunteers were directed to take a break. "Whew! What a night!" Tenjou Yui collapsed on her chair in the employees lounge. "I thought that would never end." Similar responses were heard from the rest of the volunteers that had been called in to handle the emergency. "I think that must have the worst disasters I have ever seen in a long time."

Kaoru felt herself collapse on the couch in the hospital break room, letting the sounds of conversation float around her. Seeing those people in various degrees of injuries made her sick to the stomach. Just thinking about them at the moment was making her queasy.

"Did you see that one woman who had her arm hanging on by a mere …"

"And what about the guy who was missing his leg!"

"Man, oh man!"

She closed her eyes and wanted to shut out the entire episode from her mind. Immediately, an image of Battousai, battered and bleeding all over the hospital floor, suddenly came to mind and she let out a small gasp. Her eyes flew open before she remembered that it was only a memory from a few weeks back. Relaxing in her position, she smiled at the thought that he was safe at the apartment, recovering from those injuries that seemed so horrible only three weeks ago. _I hope he doesn't try to do too much today while I'm not there to watch over him. Now since when did you start worrying about him?_

_I'm being paid a good amount of money to worry, that's why._

_/Of course, it is./_

_That's why I'm worrying about him._

_/Sure, that's why./_

_Oh, shut up!_

She could not deny her inner voice the fascination she had felt when he came to stand close. Close enough that she could smell him, to touch him. But he touched her face and she could not help but feel shivers race up and down her spine. Even now, she could still feel the tingling sensation left by his touch. _What would have happened if my pager had not gone off. Would he have kissed her? Would she kiss him back? _Suddenly, she scowled at the inner voice that taunted her with these thoughts. Jumping up, she decided that break was over and get back out there to do her rounds with the good doctor Mizuno and put him out of her mind.

**Sannomiya Station  
7:00 PM**

Soujiro padded softly through the ruins of the Sannomiya station, occasionally poking at the rubble with the tip of his sheath, he had waited until the local police had cleared out before starting his own investigation. He turned around the corner and almost tripped over some loose rocks before catching himself. He shook his head and suddenly felt someone else nearby. Slowly, he looked around.

"You're late, Tenken." A voice came from the darkness and Soujiro sighed in relief.

"You're going to be the death of me," the young man smiled at his partner. "One of these days, Battousai." Soujiro grinned at his partner which succeeded in getting a nod from the man. The pair started to retrace their steps and were keeping their eye out for things that were out of the ordinary. Soujiro would keep pace with him and then drop back a few paces to check out little areas of interest as they made their sweep. They continued in silence for a few more minutes before Battousai stopped walking and motioned for Tenken to pause in his movement.

Tenken looked up as if to listen for something before disappearing into the darkness. Battousai quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and moved deeper into the shadows, preparing himself for an attack. A few minutes later, the pair regrouped at the designated rendezvous point. Battousai walked steadily towards his partner when he noticed that Tenken had a black cat in his arms. Surprisingly, the cat was not struggling but seemed to be purring contentedly. He narrowed his eyes as the young man came forward.

"It was only neko-chan, Battousai," he grinned. "It must have gotten free from someone's carrier. I wonder if we can find your owner." He ruffled the cat's fur and chuckled at his own little thoughts when another thought broke through. "Maybe Kaoru would take you in. I'm sure she would love to have a pet."

_/Kaoru./_

Battousai's amber-flecked eyes flickered and, unknowingly, narrowed in intense scrutiny. _How familiar is he with Kaoru? And what exactly is their relationship? _Again, his eyes turned to Tenken, studying him as he held the cat close, cuddling it and making baby sounds. _Disgusting,_ Battousai thought. _He is only a child himself. He would not know how to protect Kaoru. How to take care of her. How to love her as she deserves to be loved._

_Love?_

He shook his head as if to clear away those thoughts too. _Why would he care what kind of relationship they have? She doesn't matter. His affairs matters even less to me. This is not making sense. Sleep,_ he concluded. That was what he needed to do. He had exerted a lot of effort coming into the office and making his way to the station to investigate. Lack of sleep was making him imagine things and make him overanalyze situations. Clearly, he didn't need to concern himself with their petty affairs.

Still, a voice inside him insisted. _You are attracted to the girl. You almost kissed her. You grabbed her and she didn't flinch. She seemed like she was going to kiss you back. Didn't she feel perfect in your arms? Didn't it feel right to wake up and she be the first thing you see? Didn't it feel good to know she was watching over you?_

_She would taste like …_

"Be quiet!" he whispered to no one in particular. But the voice had already done its damage. His imagination ran wild and a hundred more flitted to his mind. Kaoru laughing with him. Kaoru tugging at his sleeve, beckoning him to hurry alongside her. Kaoru happily chasing butterflies in a field of green. Kaoru fiercely embracing him as her hands ran smoothly over his body.

Then in an instant it all changed. The images were replaced by Soujiro. It was Soujiro enjoying her smiles. Soujiro smiling with her. Her hands clasping at Soujiro's back as he pressed himself closer. Soujiro. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and in an instant his eyes flew up. Amber tinged eyes gazed back at the young man and Soujiro unconsciously took a step back.

"Are you okay, Battousai?"

**Author's Note: **I know its been a while. Too many things going on and too many changes in my life. I've come back from the darkness and I now am striving to work towards the light. Hopefully, Kenshin will learn how to deal with his jealousies in a rational manner (yeah, right!). I don't own RK, so please don't sue me. Thanks for reading.


	13. Slave To Love

Author's Note: It seems like its been years since I wrote. I revised the last chapter too, so you might want to read that over before reading this one. Thanks for all your comments. I'll make it a longer chapter next time. Once again, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. So please don't sue me.

**Chapter Twelve: Slave To Love**

**November 23, 1994  
12:30 AM**

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped her timesheet and officially ended her shift for the night. _I probably saw enough blood and gore to last me a lifetime,_ she grumbled to herself as she slipped into her jacket. _If I never see another bloodied limb, I think I will be happy for the rest of my life._ Remembering where she was and what she had chosen as her occupation, she amended her statement ruefully. _Alright, how about between the time I step out of my door and the time I come back to work again. _

She grinned as she imagined flinging herself on her bed and wrap herself in the warmth of her blankets. Waving goodbye to her friends at the reception desk, she stepped out into the night. Taking a few steps, she clasped her hands together and zipped her jacket higher. She paused for a second to survey her surroundings and slip her hands into her coat pockets. Listening closely, she was greeted by nothing but silence. A smile lit up her face as realization dawned on her face – silence meant everything was alright in the city. At least for the moment anyway and that was good enough for her.

Smiling again, she turned down the driveway and down the nearby intersection to walk the six blocks home. Thankfully, she didn't work too far from home. "Home," she said. Her thoughts turned to home and what meal she would prepare for her patient. _He's getting stronger everyday,_ she mused. _Soon he'll be able to leave the apartment and go out again._ This thought was met with a sad smile. "Of course, I'll be a little sad when he no longer needs me," she muttered as she kicked a stone in her path. But she quickly shook off the feeling.

"All that matters is that he is getting better."

_Why so sad? It's not like he provided you with good conversation._

"Well, he was unconscious for most of the time." Kaoru muttered in defense. "He DID lose a lot of blood and it was a miracle that I was able to take care of him without having to take him into the hospital."

_What do you know about him anyway?_

_Other than the fact that you are attracted to him,_ her voice chided her again. _And he reeks of danger. Maybe that's the fascination Kaoru. The danger. It excites you._

"No," she shook her head. "It's not that. I've watched him these past few weeks and that's not why I …"

_Why what?_

".. why I …"

_Why you are intrigued by him? Why you think you love him?_

"..I'm not …"

_Going to deny it because its true, isn't it? That's what this is all about. You are curious about his aura of danger. That's why you aren't running away._

"…That's not it at all." Kaoru mumbled as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She clutched at her jacket tightly as her footsteps became quicker, propelling herself towards home.

"…I think I …"

_Tell me. When your curiosities are satisfied, what happens then? What happens to you? Or to him?_

"..I understand…"

_Understand? You understand nothing. You are meddling in things you know nothing about little girl!_ The voice hissed back maliciously.

"……"

She stopped in her tracks as the voice in her mind assaulted her with images of the man she had been taking care of. Except he was angry in her visions and he was cutting down his opponents with the swiftness of his blade. His hands were covered with blood as he pushed the blade deep into his enemies side, plunging the sword up to the hilt and withdrawing just as quickly to go for the next kill. "No," Kaoru felt her heart constrict at the sight. And all that time his eyes burned with tinges of amber. Coldness seemed to emanate from his being as his eyes seemingly stared into her own. "No, please stop." She tightened her hold on her jacket. "He's not like that." In the vision, he ran towards her and plunged the sword as his hand reached for her shoulder, pulling her into his thrust. "No," Kaoru whispered as she felt herself step back from the horrifying scene that was unfolding before her eyes. She watched him flick the blood off his blade and stare coldly at the dying man at his feet. He kicked the man and the body rolled over to face him.

_You don't deserve her, Tenken,_ the voice cold and unyielding spoken so low, she had to strain to hear it. _You could never give her what she needed. _

Kaoru gasped as she recognized the man at his feet. _Soujiro._ Before her horrified vision, she sees the sword swing up into an arc and slice down quickly, severing the head from the now lifeless body. The wheels in her mind started turning – she didn't see him tonight! He would usually come to visit her at the hospital or walk with her part of the way before she shooed him off. But not tonight. Fear reared its ugly head for the first time since she had known him but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. No, the man she had been taking care of couldn't be capable of such acts.

_How can you be so sure? _The voice was back and softly asked its question. _How can you be so sure, Kaoru?_

_He couldn't,_ Kaoru said. _I'm sure that he has his own reasons for doing the things he does. It's not for me to question it but …._

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted as she noticed that she was standing just outside her apartment building. How long she had been standing there, she wasn't really sure but she felt she needed to get inside. A cold breeze filled the air and with a deep breath she ran across the street and made her way inside to the relative safety of the apartments. Emerging from the shadows of the adjacent building, a shadowy figure leapt at the fire escape and gained entrance into an apartment window.

Kaoru hurried to the kitchen after closing the door to their apartment quietly. The last thing she needed was to wake her parents who had long fallen into their drunken sleep. She took off her shoes and padded barefoot on their soft carpeted floor. Locking her bedroom door quietly, she dumped the food on the bed and quickly changed into something more comfortable. Slipping her jacket on and grabbing a small bag, she filled it with the food and made her way out to the fire escape as quietly as possible before slipping in to the apartment downstairs.

Battousai sat on an armchair in the darkest corner of the bedroom, watching Kaoru silently as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She looked at the bed briefly taking note of its rumpled state. _So he didn't leave after all,_ she thought as she stared at the unmade bed. "Stupid Kaoru," she chided herself as she smacked a hand to her head. Then she felt it. She felt his presence in the room but had difficulty pinpointing his exact location.

"Hello?' she called out softly as she set her shopping bag on the bed. Her eyes roamed around the room but she still couldn't make out where he was. As soon as her fingers touched the lampshade, the sound of his voice broke the eerie silence.

"Don't," he said before the flood of light threatened to overwhelm the darkness. Despite knowing that he was in the room, she was still startled by his voice. Her head moved towards the sound and he could almost see a smile gracing her face. _She has a beautiful smile._

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she asked as her hand withdrew from the switch and made her way towards him. Battousai noted the change of her tone as if she was scolding a small child and he snorted derisively at that thought. Still, he watched her approach, mesmerized by the way her body swayed in a lazy rhythm that seemed to be affecting him, enticing him. _She has a beautiful body. _

"Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper. Soon, she was standing in front of him. Her face gazing down at him almost tenderly and her hand reached out to touch his forehead. _No,_ his hand snapped into action. With little effort, he caught her wrist and prevented her from touching his head. But he had made a mistake. He touched her and now he could feel tiny sensations tingling up his arm and making him feel dizzy from being too close to her.

Battousai could feel her pulse and its steady beat reminded him that she is alive and not a figment of his imagination. Soon its rhythm soothed his headache and he let himself linger for a moment. _This woman is real and warm to the touch, _he thought to himself. Soft and warm. All I need to do is to pull her closer and then …

_And then, what Battousai? Let her die at the hands of your enemies? _

His eyes snapped open as the cold and bitter voice continued. _What could you offer her Battousai except an early grave? She's a good girl and she doesn't deserve to end up like the last one. _

Kaoru felt the warmth of his hand as he gently held her wrist. Surprised, her eyes moved up to watch him curiously. Without warning, his grip tightened on her wrist momentarily before being released. She could sense his agitation and watched as he abruptly stood from the armchair and made his way towards the open window. Her gaze followed him but she refrained from voicing out her questions. She stood her ground and waited for him to break the silence.

Eventually, Battousai broke the silence. "You don't have to do this anymore," he said without looking at her. It was difficult for him to get the words out. _Why was it so difficult to walk away from her?_ Rational thought reared its head once again. _Just say it so she will leave. You can't let her know any more than she already does. The organization does not tolerate loose ends. _

She felt her heart constrict as she heard the words from his lips.

"I won't be needing your help any longer," he continued quietly. _You heard Katsura this afternoon. He will not allow her to live unless she absolutely do not know anything. There is a war going on and she don't even know it. So …_

He heard Kaoru's footsteps coming towards him. He could feel the overwhelming sadness settling around him that lay heavy in the atmosphere. _Was it emotions clouding his thinking? Or was she ….. _ He sensed her close and he strengthened his resolve not to look at her. _Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look …_

She was standing right next to him and he closed his eyes but could see in his mind a smile. Without thought, his head looked up to watch her face. Her eyes, dark, reflected a sadness that he refused to acknowledge. But it was unlike the smiles she had given him before. It was a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and that seemed unnatural. His gaze moved to her lips and she was saying something.

"If that's the case," she paused between the words. Squelching down the overwhelming urge to cry, she bit her lip. _But what would the tears be for, stupid girl._ "Let me prepare you something to eat," she mumbled softly. This thought made her queasy and she turned her attention towards the discarded shopping bag. Kaoru stepped behind him as she grabbed the bag from the bed. Battousai closed his eyes as he caught her scent and let it slowly fill his senses. _One last time!_ He thought.

"You know, one last time." She smiled a bittersweet smile that seemed to eat away at his heart. _Hah! Since when did you develop a heart, Battousai._


	14. Only When You Leave

_Author's Note: For some strange reason beyond my comprehension, this part was left out of the last chapter. So it felt like it didn't make sense._

**- Addendum to Chapter Twelve -**

Tomoe watched from the window of her hotel room as Kaoru ran into her apartment building. She could hear Kaoru's footsteps racing up to the apartment that she shared with her parents before stopping right in front of the door. Tomoe counted a few heartbeats – one, two, three, four – and she heard the door open and close behind Kaoru. The sorry excuse for a stepfather and the whore of a mother should be models supporting a movement to require child-rearing licenses before having them. Ah, but it was her family nonetheless.

_Family,_ she whispered as she watched another figure climb up the fire escape and disappear into his apartment. _Family,_ this time the word tasted bitter in her mouth. Her eyes peered into the darkest corner of the room where a shadow detached itself from the walls. She watched as the figure came closer, and in the absence of light obscured almost everything but his hair. His pale hair stood like a faint beacon in the darkness marking his progress across the room until he reached her side.

His hand touched her face tenderly as Tomoe's eyes fluttered slightly. "That was beautiful, Tomoe." His finger traced the curve of her neck. Slowly, his hand cupped her chin and tilted it upwards. Her eyes opened, looking at him and waiting. "Your words are like poison, dear sister. Sweet poison that will infect her very soul." He caressed her long black hair and sighed.

"Soon, dear sister," he said softly. "Soon." They heard Kaoru's faint footsteps climbing down the fire escape and climbing into her neighbor's window. He smiled at her again and patted her shoulder. "We will have our revenge on Battousai."

**Chapter Thirteen: Only When You Leave**

"No," Battousai shook his head. "No, you must go now." Without looking at her, he moved away from the window and opened the bedroom door. "I'm paid up until the end of December. You could use this place when you wish for a little peace and quiet." He moved swiftly from room to room, collecting items that Kaoru had brought with her during the time spent nursing him back to health, hastily stuffing them inside a discarded pillowcase.

Even in the dim light of his apartment, Kaoru watched as he efficiently scoured through the entire apartment. She hugged the shopping bag closer to her chest, watching him remove any trace of her ever being in that room. As if her presence was being erased and he wanted to pretend that she never existed. That she had never mattered to him. Kaoru frowned at this thought. Mentally, Battousai was already ten steps ahead – he would vacuum the carpets, discard the sheets, wipe down the counters and doorknobs – any indication that he had occupied this room would be swept away. Including any traces of Kaoru.

_Kaoru,_ he paused slightly in his movements as he picked up the coffee cup he had washed yesterday afternoon. _Was it only yesterday when I almost kissed her?_ He shook his head and continued to move around the room, taking a mental note of where she was at all times. He could feel her eyes watching him yet she kept her silence. After a few minutes, he walked over to where she stood and wordlessly handed her the pillowcase.

She stared at him dumbly for a few seconds before shifting the weight in her arms. Battousai could sense the overwhelming sadness in her silent gestures but he hardened his resolve and pushed the bag towards her, almost impatiently. "You must take it," he murmured gruffly. "I cannot … you shouldn't …." His hands brushed against her arm before they fell back to his sides. He heard a choked sob and before he could harden his heart, he looked up to Kaoru's face.

Kaoru bit her lip and closed her eyes as soon as she felt the weight of the burden in her arms. It wasn't the weight that made her sob, it was the thought that she was being discarded when she had outlived her usefulness. _Is this how all men are? Is this all I am to expect – to be packed up and sent away when I'm no longer needed? _A tear dropped on her arm almost at the same time when he brushed against her.

The sight of her tears made Battousai uneasy and he gripped her tightly on the elbow. "Don't make a big deal out of this. I'm sure you were rewarded for your good Samaritan efforts."

"Where is Soujiro?" Kaoru asked sharply, almost afraid of his answer. She was afraid that her imagination might have been true after all. Battousai glared at the mention of his partner's name. _Soujiro, Tenken. How her voice seems to caress the very name?_

Kaoru waited as her neighbor rewarded her with a scrutinizing gaze. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as watched, making her uneasy. Still, she had to know what happened to the young man. "Where is Soujiro?"

"Why are you so interested in Tenken?" Battousai drawled out his name as he held her gaze. "Why so many questions about him?"

Before she could formulate an answer, he startled her when he took a step closer and she instinctively backed away. The groceries fell in a clutter and the sound of glass breaking rang loudly within the sparse apartment. But neither occupant seemed to notice. Their attention seemed to be focused on one another and still he came closer. "Why are you asking about Tenken? What does he mean to you?"

"He's …" Kaoru stammered in reply as he had her back against the bedroom door. "Soujiro is my friend." She could smell him and felt herself getting overwhelmed.

Again, Battousai leaned in, their cheeks almost touching while he inhaled her scent. _Jasmines, she always smells like jasmines. _Kaoru's eyes fluttered involuntarily as she felt his breath on her cheek and his words seeming to paralyze her limbs. His thumb gently rubbed her neck and throat while all time inching ever so closely. "A friend, hmm?" He whispered the question in her ear as his breath felt warm on her hair. Kaoru was beginning to lose herself in the moment and spoke softly in response.

She made an appealing picture. With her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, her nose almost touching his chin – a combination which was driving all manner of rational thought out of his mind. And her lips. Ah, those wonderfully luscious lips of hers were driving him insane as every breath Kaoru took would create small pockets of warmth as they blew on his neck. So he kissed her.

At first contact, he felt as if his whole being was on fire. The warmth in his lips seemed to travel to every part of his body and making him feel alive. As the kiss intensified, every nerve on his body was awake and was craving for more. His arms urge her closer and soon he felt warmth around him as she returned his embrace with a fever that matched his own. His hands were buried in her hair as he moved to press the kiss deeper. He felt a tremor through his mouth and realized that she was unconsciously making deliciously sexy noises. That woke him from his passion-filled hunger and wrestled back self-control.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from her and stood. "You have stayed too long. You have to leave." He quickly gathered the forgotten piles underneath their feet and shoved them in her arms.

"Now!"

Battousai caught the confused look on Kaoru's face but pointedly ignored it as he continued to move her towards the door. Without ceremony, he pushed her out and the door had closed behind with a soft click. In that soft and barely whispered silence - the sound of a broken heart echoed loudly in Kyoto.

_-to be continued-_

AN: Will try to make a longer update next time. Sorry.


End file.
